Unexpected
by Wiz bang
Summary: Miranda and Andy's long night has an unexpected conclusion. How will our two favorite ladies adjust to this life changing event?
1. Prolog

AN: I do not own any of this material but I do like playing in this playground. This is a longer story although it is possible it will be broken up into a couple of stories. Hope you all enjoy but feedback is appreciated either way.

**Warning later chapters will feature themes of coerced sex.

Finally, this is story exists in a different universe than Untimely.

Prologue

Andrea Andy Sachs name was legend in the halls of Runway magazine. At just over three years she was the longest-serving assistant Runway's editor-in-chief Miranda Priestly had ever allowed. Before Andrea came along only Emily Charlton had even come close to satisfying the needs of the brilliant but difficult woman. Everyone wanted to know just how Andy managed to be so in sync with the mercurial editor. When anyone asked, Andy would merely shrug her shoulders and give a sly smile as if to say she had no idea how she did it. The reality was actually quite different; Andy knew exactly what made her such an extraordinary first assistant. She was completely and totally in love with her boss and as a result, would always go the extra mile and do whatever it took to make the woman happy. That extended to both professional and personal endeavors and included the happiness of her children as well.

So when she started showing up at soccer games and recitals it did not feel strange to her because her job wasn't just to assist her boss but to love her as well.

So it also made sense that attending those events often led to dinner with her boss and the girls afterward. So it made even more sense to establish Saturday night as movie night at her boss's townhouse as the four would curl up on the couch and watch a classic movie together and order or make dinner.

So there was a secret to why Andy was such a good assistant you just had to be head over tea kettle in love with the boss and suspect that the feeling just might be mutual. Of course, up to this point, neither woman had been willing to take the chance to share their feelings with the other. But life has a funny way of making things clear to you when the time comes.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

Andy Sachs was being pushed to her limit by her boss Runway Magazine Editor-and-chief Miranda Priestly. The Runway team was in Budapest doing the most elaborate and expensive shoot in the magazines long history. Things had not gone well from the beginning because of poor weather, lost equipment, and several members of the crew getting food poisoning. With those delays the most important shoot along the Danube River had to be completed in a single afternoon. Andy spent all of the previous day in a mad scramble procuring everything from new equipment, lighting, accessories, and even a small boat all on Miranda's ever changing orders. The mad scramble had paid off in the end with some of the most extraordinary shots ever captured for the magazine. The Christmas issue would go down in history as Runways top seller. Miranda could feel it in her bones and was overjoyed that they had gotten the exact shots she wanted and she knew how hard the team had worked to make it happen. She especially knew how hard her Andrea had worked to make it all happen. Contrary to popular opinion, Miranda did not go out of her way to make life for her employees more difficult. She was simply unable to accept good enough as a standard. It made her the best at what she did but also made her personal life a complete mess at times. Two ex-husbands could accurately attest to that. She had been unwilling to accept good enough as a standard for marriage any more than she would accept a good enough issue of her beloved magazine. She also reflected that her current personal life was far better than it had ever been. She was getting along with her daughter better than ever, she was spending more time at home than she had since the girls were toddlers, and she was genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. She also knew that Andrea Sachs's continued presence in her life and the lives of her girls was a big part of it. She also new that a great deal of the success for today's shoot was due to Andrea innate ability to make miracles occurs on demand. Miranda was no fool, she saw how the girl looked at her. She had first written it off as the infatuation that many of her assistants had shown in the past. She knew they wanted her because of her power, her looks, her style or because they had unresolved mommy issues. Over time however she had come to realize that this was different. She realized that Andrea's affections were more than just a passing fancy. So she had allowed the girl to stay by her side instead of promoting her or pushing her to pursue a writing career. So she had given the girl access to her children and her home. So maybe the girl had started to take her place in the older woman's heart. The question was and still what if anything she should do about it. Her rational mind strove to keep everything as is. Everyone was happy and why should she do anything to upset their current dynamic. Her heart was a different story altogether. Her heart said kiss the girl, make love to the girl, put a ring on it already. Lately even the rational mind was starting to recognize that things could not stay the same forever. She knew the time was coming for them to have a long conversation about their future but not tonight. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden presence of the object of her musings. "I just saw the last couple of shots they are unbelievable" Andrea commented. "Yes this issue will be one of if not my best since becoming editor-in-chief" Miranda responded. "Thank you, for everything you did to make it possible" Miranda commented. Andrea merely shrugged as if it were her everyday job to make miracles occur. Miranda noted the younger woman was quite pleased by her words of thanks.

Miranda stood in front of her team to let them know how proud she was of their efforts and to announce there would be a celebration at Onyx one of the top restaurants in the city. The group was pleased by Miranda's words and at the prospect of a exquisite dining experience. Miranda thought that Andrea had rubbed off on her, saying thank you this dinner to reward the hard work of her employees would have never happened without Andrea presence in her life. Andrea made her a better person. The rational brain conceded another point to the heart. The rational brain also knew that the fight to keep things status quo was already lost, eventually Miranda would make it very clear to the girl just how she felt.

Dinner at Onyx was a feast worthy of a Queen and her court. The food was unbelievable and the drinks flowed generously. Miranda thoroughly enjoyed herself and could tell Andrea who was seated next to her was equally enjoying herself as well. As the evening went on many of the crew left some alone but others in pairs who planned to continue the evening celebration one on one. Miranda even noticed one threesome that seemed all very into each other. Miranda on the other hand was in no hurry to return to a lonely room. She suggested to Andrea that they move to the bar. As the two women approached the bar they were greeted by a handsome young bartender asking them what they wanted to drink. As their evening continued Miranda noted the bartenders intense interest in Andrea. She also noted with pleasure Andrea's complete disinterest. That did not stop the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness she was suddenly feeling. She was not planning on taking any action on that feeling until she saw Andrea's eyes widen after the young man whispered some kind of propitiation into her ear. Before Andrea could respond Miranda stepped closer causally placing her hand on Andrea's waist and informed the man that she would appreciate if he would stop hitting on her girlfriend. The stunned look on the bartender and the pleased look on Andrea's face made her intervention more than worth it. Miranda dropped some money on the bar grabbed Andrea's hand and said "come along Andrea". They left the bar both laughing at the bartender's reaction and Miranda's boldness. Knowing that neither was ready for the night to end, Miranda made a snap decision. Still holding onto Andrea's hand she hailed a taxi and told the driver to take them to Faust one of the trendiest clubs in the city. Andrea looked at her boss quizzically but did not object to the plan. Both women were curious about what the night would bring them.


	3. Chapter 2

Andy woke up with in an alcohol fueled haze. The first thing that she noted was that she did not remember her hotel room being this nice. The second and third things she notices was that she was naked and not alone. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed the now messy white hair on the pillow next to her. She attempted to recall the events that led her and Miranda to end up naked in bed together but the last thing she remembered was running into Emily and Serena at Faust last night. Memory or not she had little doubt that the had had sex multiple times given the feeling she had between her legs. It felt well used but not abused. The next thing she noticed was that Miranda was apparently a breast girl. She had two pieces of information to back-up that assertion. First was the mouth shaped bruise forming on the top of her left breast. Second was the sudden appearance of Miranda left hand on her right breast. This observation immediately led to another. The large diamond ring on Miranda left ring finger. Being a keen observer particularly where Miranda was concerned Andy knew she had not seen that ring before this morning. Realizing what the ring was and what it might indicate Andy slowly brought her left hand up to her face. What she saw there was not a copy of the ring on Miranda's finger but one that was a nice complement. Andy blinked several times astonished by the presence of the ring on her finger, the beauty of the ring and its obvious implications. Before her mind could come to any conclusions a very light knock came from the front door. Andy stood grabbing a robe that was laying across a chair. She noted the initials ASP hand stitched onto the right side of the robe. She quickly donned the robe and got the the door before the person on the other side could wake Miranda. The man on the other side of the door apologized for the early hour but told her that they had asked that the contents of the envelope be brought to them as soon as they arrived. Andy thanked the man reached into Miranda purse took out a handful of Euro's, gave him a tip, and let him leave. Still trying to make sense of everything that happened yesterday, Andy decided to open the envelope. The envelope after all was addressed to Andrea and Miranda with Miranda's room number beneath their names. Andy opened the envelope and began to shake out the contents. The first item she found was her handwritten letter of resignation that had been faxed to Runway's HR department at 10:30 local time last night. The next item was a bill for two monogrammed robes that the Hotel had decided to comp the price on. Apparently the other robe had the initials MSP stitched on it. Andy was beginning to piece together their actions from last night. The next items were two newly issued passports. There was a note attached. She opened it and read the contents. Miranda, You are always full of surprises. It was a pleasure to see you again and to play a small part in contributing to your happy day. PS You make a striking couple Best Wishes her excellency Belinda Mathews. Apparently Miranda and the U.S. Ambassador to Hungary were old friends.

She opened the first passport so see her own smiling face. The picture appeared to be from last night. The name on her passport was Andrea Sachs Priestly. Andy opened the other to see a beaming Miranda. Miranda Sachs Priestly was printed neatly under her photo. The next items were a Hungarian and US marriage licences leaving no doubt that they had gotten married the night before. Andy should have been stunned by all of this but a small part of her had suspected that this was were things were going with Miranda. She just had not expected it to happen so fast. She noted that Emily and Serena had been their witnesses. There was one last bundle. She laughed out loud when she read the marriage certificates and passports for Emily and Serena Charlton. "What so funny" asked Miranda. Andy looked up to see Miranda standing by the door to the bedroom looking quite good in her own monogrammed robe. Andy looked at the woman she was now married to and asked "What do you remember about last night"? She was concerned that Miranda might feel differently in the light of day. "Things are a little fuzzy but what I don't remember I believe I can infer" Miranda said noncommittally. Miranda decided to take pity on Andrea and revealed what she remembered and or inferred. I remember the restaurant, the bar, the club, you writing a resignation letter, getting a jeweler to open last night so we could purchase rings. "I also remember borrowing dresses from wardrobe, and calling in a favor from an old friend to perform a ceremony last night". "Then we came back here and did what newlyweds have done for centuries" Miranda said completing her retelling of last night events. Miranda's retelling brought back some of Andy's memories but not all. She was somewhat disappointed that memories of their lovemaking still eluded her. She was trying her best to recall that part when she faintly heard a question from Miranda. It took a moment for Andy's brain to process that Miranda had asked if she regretted last night. By the time she looked up she could see the hurt in Miranda's eyes. Andy knew she need to take quick action before Miranda decided that she did not want this. She quickly walked over and took Miranda into her arms. She tried put all the passion and love she had felt for nearly three years into an electrifying kiss. "I am so glad that you asked me to marry you" Andy said looking deeply into Miranda perfect blue eyes. The smirk returned to Miranda's face as she said "It was you who proposed marriage" "In the middle of the dance floor at Faust of all places" Miranda said with clear amusement in her voice. Andy stood there stunned by her own bravery. It took a moment to realize that Miranda had retreated into the bedroom. She looked up just in time to see Miranda's robe drop to the floor. Andy did not have to be told what to do next. It was still early and they had hours before they had to meet the rest of the team for the trip to the airport.


	4. Chapter 3

3.

The newlyweds took full advantage of the next three hours rechristening the bed followed by the couch, the chair, the desk and finally the shower. Andy had stayed in the bathroom a few extra minutes trying to deal with her unruly hair. When she returned to the living room she found Miranda talking on the phone dressed in a pair of cream slacks, a spectacular red blouse and a pair of low heels. Andy was about to grab her wedding gown so she would have something to wear down to her own room when another knock came from the door. Miranda handed her the phone and said "I am on hold with the Airline, please rebook your seat in first class next to me" She handed Andy her credit card before going to the door. She returned a moment later carrying Andy's suitcase. Andy did not fail to note that Miranda was signaling a change in their relationship dynamics. Miranda also had the hotel staff pack her things and bring up her bag. Andy was touched by the gestures. She also noted that whenever they interacted outside of the office that Miranda had tended to treat her as an equal. It surprised Andy that she had not realized this before but it spoke volumes of how Miranda viewed their relationship. Once they were both dressed and packed they agreed to keep their marriage to themselves until they could speak with the girls. Andrea put their rings on a necklace that was hidden by a cashmere sweater that had been a Christmas gift from Miranda. They made their way down stairs to meet the rest of the crew and be driven to the airport. Andy immediately spotted Emily and Serena standing close to one another and talking in low voices. Andy caught the word passport and realized what was causing the tension. Andy walked over and discretely handed Emily the two women's new passports and marriage license. She smiled at the look of surprise as the women realized that they had gotten married the night before. She mouthed congratulations to both of them before she re-took her customary place at Miranda's side.

No one seemed to treat them any differently although she thought she caught a puzzled look from Nigel when he passed them sitting in first class as he proceeded to business class. The flight was largely uneventful. The only exception was taking advantage of the privacy the first class seats on a Dreamliner could afford them. Discreetly joining the mile high club was thrilling on its own but doing it with Miranda Priestly's hand down your pants was unbelievable. Once they landed in New York the pair were met by Miranda's long time driver Roy. He beamed at both of them when Miranda told him to take them home. The two women decided they would put off making plans for their future until tomorrow. They had dinner then fell into Miranda very comfortable bed. They made love once again and were soon asleep.

Andy was greeted the next morning by a smiling Miranda holding a tray of something that smell delicious. "I woke up early and decided to make us breakfast" Miranda said a little sheepishly. Andy relieved Miranda of the tray placing it on the bed before she took her new wife in her arms. "I think it is incredibly sweet that you made me breakfast in bed" Andy said just before planting a long kiss on the other woman's lips. Miranda finally broke the kiss and commented "If we keep this up we won't get out of bed all day and the girls will be back by dinner tonight". That thought sobered both women. The girls really liked Andy as a friend but neither of them could be sure how they would feel about her becoming a more permanent part of the family. They sat and ate their breakfast in relative silence. Both women were deep in thought thinking about all of the things they would need to do to adjust to their new life. Luckily it was a Friday before a holiday. Miranda would go into the office for a few hours today and then be off until the following Tuesday. Andy on the other hand was wondering what she would do for work moving forward. She had gotten a couple of articles published working as a freelance journalist while still working for Miranda. She thought that was a viable path moving forward but she was unsure what Miranda expected her contribute to their financial well being.

After breakfast Miranda informed Andy that she was going to take a shower. Andy assumed that she wanted to do so alone until she saw Miranda drop her robe revealing her gorgeous ass. Andy also noted what looked like a little extras sway in her hips as she walked away. The final straw was the sultry look Miranda threw over her shoulder just before she entered the bathroom. That was more than enough encouragement as Andy quickly chased her wife into the bathroom. The couple were already accomplished at showers sex and quickly made each other come while standing under the hot spray of Miranda's multi head shower. After using the detachable head to get Miranda off a second time she wondered how often the other woman had used it on herself. The thought of watching Miranda get herself off in this very shower had her ready to go again. It did not take long once Miranda turned the shower head onto her new wife. The two woman completed their normal morning routine. Miranda once again was easily able to complete her duties much faster than Andrea who once again needed to deal with hair that was a complete mess.

When Andy got down stairs she found Miranda in her office talking on the phone. She decided to give her some space. She wandered into the kitchen and made more coffee for both to them. A quick check of her phone showed an email from her mom. Her mom just wanted to know that she made it back from Hungary in one piece. She started to reply but stopped herself. She was going to have to tell her parents about the marriage at some point but she didn't think she was quite ready to have that conversation yet. She took the coffees into Miranda to see that she was now off the phone. She handed Andy a sheet of paper and said "If you call the number at top they will arrange to move your belongings". Andy took the paper and handed over one of the coffees. "Thank you darling" Miranda said after taking a grateful sip of the hot coffee. Andy beamed at both the thank you from Miranda and from the use of the endearment. Miranda indicated that Andy should take a seat. After giving Andy a moment to get comfortable Miranda began to speak "The address on the paper is the office of our financial advisor Marc". "You have a ten o'clock appointment to discuss our financial set up". Andy started to object but was stopped by Miranda's raised hand. "Andrea I want you to understand something, you and I will never fight about money". "I trust you with my girls and they are more valuable to me than every penny that I have" Miranda finished. Andy tried to put her thoughts in order. "Miranda I know that you trust me and I trust you too, I just want to feel like I am contributing equally to this relationship". "You do Darling, more than you even realize". "Your presence in my life and the lives of my daughters have been priceless". "You gave me more time to spend with my girls and have constantly reminded me of what matters the most". "The time we have spent together, the four of us, have been some of the best times in my life". "Contributing is not just about money, but I know that you will find away to find fulfillment in your career". "But you should know that you have time to figure out what career you want to follow" Miranda finished. Andy did not reply but she took in all that Miranda had to say. After you are done with Marc why don't you join me for lunch Miranda suggested. That thought definitely brought a smile to Andy's face. "I'd love too" Andy responded. Andy then changed the subject once again "how do you want to handle telling the girls" she asked. Miranda face was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke "I have been very pleased with how the girls have blossomed since you became a larger part of their lives". "I believe they already see you as a friend and a pseudo parent". "So I believe the only issue will be their concern that you will leave us". Andy was shocked by this. She knew that she and the girls had gotten close but she had no idea that they would see her as any kind of parent. She also realized that the girls were not the only ones worried about her leaving. She stood up walked over to Miranda and straddled the older woman. She put her arms around her spouse's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Andy broke the kiss and said "now that I have you I am not letting go ever". Andy then resumed the kiss. As things began to heat up between the two woman, Miranda reached under Andy's skirt. Andy watched as Miranda's eyes went wide. She kissed Miranda then commented "I was planning to put underwear on before I left". Miranda looked at her and then said "I was not". It was Andy's turn to look shocked as she quickly slipped her hands under Miranda's skirt to confirm that she was indeed without any underwear as well. Miranda was the first to speak "I don't think either of us will be wearing a lot of underwear for a while". Andy laughed as she slipped off Miranda's lap and onto her knees.


	5. Chapter 4

4.

A half an hour later both women had redressed and reluctantly slipped on underwear before being picked up by Roy. Roy dropped Andrea off at Marc Wilson's office before turning the Mercedes towards Runway's offices. Andrea took the elevator to the 17th floor and walked to the reception desk. "Andy Sachs here to see Marc Wilson" she announced. After the woman checked her computer she responded: "I am sorry ma'am but I don't have an appointment for you". Andy laughed at her own mistake "sorry can you check if you have an appointment for Andrea Priestley". "Yes Mrs. Priestley, Mr. Wilson will see you right away".

Marc Wilson had known Miranda Priestly for over 15 years. To say that he was surprised by the phone call he got from her this morning was a massive understatement. Marc had been friends with Miranda's first husband James. He had made himself invaluable by growing James's small fortune into real wealth. He had felt bad when James had left Miranda and their girls. He had felt even worst when James had died of a heart attack before their divorce was final. Miranda and her daughters had inherited all of James's money. Over the past decade, he had been able to more than triple her now substantial assets. He had not had this conversation with Stephen, Miranda's second husband. Marc was quite sure that Stephen never knew how wealthy his wife really was. Because of the couples iron clad prenup he had walked away with two million dollars thinking that he had done quite well for himself. The reality was that anyone who found themselves married to Miranda without such an agreement would find themselves to be quite wealthy indeed. Marc was not sure what to think about the new young wife that Miranda had given full access to all of her accounts. He had however learned over a long relationship that it was unwise to question Miranda's judgment. As the young woman walked into the room and greeted him with a blinding smile, Marc's thought "well there are certainly worst ways to lose half of one's money".

Andy noted the appraising look she got from Marc. He definitely checked her out but without lingering too long on any particular body part. After Andy sat down she was handed a packet full of documents and a black American Express Card. Marc allowed Andy to get situated before he began speaking "The sheet on top is yours and Miranda's financial summary". Andy knew that Marc had continued talking but she was so transfixed by the numbers she was seeing that she completely tuned him out. Miranda was not just a little rich, she was in a whole different category of rich. Her admiration for the editor increased as she realized Miranda could live several times more extravagant of a lifestyle. She also realized that Miranda never needed to work again. Andy knew that this meant that Miranda was only driven by her own will to succeed. Andy truly admired that about Miranda so she decided that she too would find her passion and live a life worthy of being married to Miranda Priestly. She tuned back into Marc as he explained that all purchases should be made through the American Express card or one of the emergency credit cards. He explained that Miranda wisely never used a bank card thus protecting her accounts from fraudulent transactions. "Based upon Miranda's request, you now have full access to all of those accounts". Andy knew that Miranda trusted her but she was still surprised at the amount of money she now had access to. She felt a little dizzy and somewhat uncomfortable with this level of responsibility. Marc apparently picked up on her fears. "You could go out today and buy everything that your heart desires and then to the same thing again every day for a year and you would only be scratching the surface". Marc continued "take a look at the second page, it shows how much money Miranda made just on her investments last year". Andy's jaw dropped as she realized that Marc was correct she could go crazy spending money and not surpass what was coming in every year. "That does not include Miranda's considerable salary either" Marc added.

Marc took a few minutes to explain some simple rules to avoid IRS penalties and when she and Miranda should consult him or their tax attorney before making purchases over a certain amount or of a certain type.

Marc next explained that the American Express Black Card had no limit at all but that the company gave extra scrutiny to single purchases over $100,000 or any daily purchases that added up to half a million dollars or more. He went on to explain the concierge service that came with holding the coveted Black Card. "I know this will take some getting used too but Miranda wanted me to make it completely clear to you that these are no longer her assets but assets that the two of you now share" Something about that statement bothered Andy so she voiced her concerns "what about the girls"? "Oh, they both have their own trusts that will come to them when they turn twenty-three" It made Andy feel better knowing that the girls would always be taken care of. "I would suggest that you do a little shopping this afternoon Mrs. Priestly" "Get used to being a wealthy woman," Marc said with a slight chuckle. "Maybe buy a car or something" he suggested. Andy looked up at him suddenly questioning his sanity. He had to laugh at the look she gave him. He held out his hands in a placating manner, "It was actually Miranda's suggestion" he informed her. "If you decided to buy something call the concierge service they can do research, locate the vehicle you are looking for and they have pre-negotiated pricing for just about anything you can think of". Andy left Marc's office a little bewildered by all that she had just learned about Miranda's and now her finances. She also felt a sense of comfort knowing that she would never have to worry about money again and that Miranda trusted her so much. She hit the street heading in the direction of the restaurant that she and Miranda were meeting for lunch.

Once Andrea left the chauffeured Mercedes, Miranda informed Roy of a change in plans. They arrived at the midtown office of Miranda's law firm fifteen minutes later. She was whisked into the managing partner's office as soon as she arrived. William Weatherly greeted Miranda warmly. "What can I do for you today Miranda". "Do you need another ironclad prenup" he joked. The glare he received indicated the joke had not gone over well. He sat a little straighter in his seat before trying again "seriously Miranda what can Weatherly and Webster do for you today". Weatherly and Webster was a multi-generational firm with a descendant of the original founders taking over upon the retirement or death of their predecessor. William was actually William Weatherly III following in his fathers and grandfathers footsteps. Ann Webster had still been rather young when she took her place in the firm after her elderly father's death. Ann had been Robert Webster only child and one he had rather late in life. Luckily Ann's wife had taken her last name thus preserving the Webster name for another generation. Before Miranda could start, Ann Webster breezed into the office dropping air kisses on each of Miranda's cheeks before taking the chair next to Miranda. Miranda marveled at the striking mixed race woman. She was glad Ann was here because in addition to being the better attorney she possessed the skill set that Miranda needed for this particular visit. "Ann I am glad you are here, I have a rather urgent matter to discuss," Miranda said. When she did not go any further William took the hint and excused himself from his own office. "What can I do for you today Miranda". "I need my will reworked to make sure my girls end up in the right place should I die while they are still minors". "Ok tell me your wishes and I will make them happen". Miranda appreciated the woman's no-nonsense manner. Miranda explained her new circumstances, how she wanted the girls trust restructured, what she wanted to be left to her new wife and most importantly that she wanted an unimpeachable agreement that would make sure Andrea would retain custody of the twins. Miranda caught the look she was getting as Ann transitioned from her attorney to her friend. "What," Miranda asked a little impatiently? "Oh nothing," Ann said without changing the look on her face. "Ok, you were correct about Andrea and I" she finally conceded. Ann almost snorted with laughter at her friend's reluctant acknowledgment of Ann's prediction. Ann had taken one look at the interaction between Miranda and Andy and had predicted their eventual union. "Be careful or you are going to find yourself married to that girl one day" Ann had said to Miranda that very day. Miranda had given a dozen reasons at the time why that would never happen, but Ann could tell that her heart felt differently. Ann knew exactly what she was she was talking about having also married a former assistant. She and Melanie had actually consummated their relationship in this very office on top of William's desk to be exact. Things had worked out for the couple as they had just celebrated their seventh anniversary and had six and four-year-old daughters. "How is Melanie" Miranda asked. "Pregnant" Ann replied. Miranda instantly pulled her friend into a warm hug. Miranda was genuinely happy for both of them. Ann had carried during both of their previous pregnancies and it was thought that Melanie could not carry a child. "I am so happy for the both of you," Miranda said warmly. "Andrea and I will have to have you over for dinner once we get settled". "We would like that" Ann said before picking up a pad signaling her return to high powered lawyer. Miranda knew that Ann would carry out her wishes with aplomb. Miranda also knew that Ann had worked out expert wills for her herself and her wife that made sure the custody of their children would not be left up to chance.

By the time she left the law firms office Miranda decided to just head over to Danielle to meet Andrea for lunch. She was early but did not have to wait long. When Andrea arrived they exchanged air kisses having decided earlier to avoid public displays of affection until they talked to the girls later tonight. After ordering, Miranda asked how her meeting with Marc went. "Very enlightening" Andrea replied. "I had no idea how wealthy you are" Andrea spoke with awe clear in her voice. "Well, now it is how wealthy we are darling" Miranda commented placing her hand on top of Andrea's. She broke contact just before the waitress appeared with their lunch.

After lunch was consumed Andy needed to make one thing clear. "Miranda if you want I will sign a prenup even though we are already married". Miranda was touched by the gesture. She thought that she would show Andrea just how much she was cherished later tonight. Putting dirty thoughts aside Miranda spoke, "Darling the fact that you are willing is why I would never ask". "I trust you implicitly Andrea". She took a deep breath and decided to reveal how she spent her morning. Andy sat in stunned silence as Miranda laid out her wishes should something happen to her. Miranda waited for Andrea's reaction suddenly rethinking the wisdom of taking unilateral action. She reminded herself that things were different this time. This one was for keeps and she would treat it like a true partnership. Andy reached out and took Miranda's hands under the table giving them a reassuring squeeze. She hated to think of a world without Miranda but knowing that Miranda trusted Andy with her precious daughters made her insides turn to mush. She had it bad for this woman and she was getting in deeper every moment. She decided that she would show Miranda just how much this gesture meant to her later tonight.

Andy filled Miranda in on the rest of her conversation with Marc including the ridiculous suggestion that she go buy a car. Andy decided to seriously consider the suggestion once Miranda revealed it was indeed her idea. "We could use something a little more versatile than the Mercedes now that there will be four of us when we travel". The waitress returned asking if they wanted dessert or the check. Both women laughed after offering different answers to the question. Andy ordered something sinful and chocolate along with coffees for both of them. Andy tried not to laugh at the number of times that Miranda dipped a spoon into the delicious concoction. She mock glared at Miranda after the tenth swipe and said: "Is this how it's going to be with you, Priestley". Miranda gave her a real glare and responded: "Yes and you had better get used to it". The brief flash of Miranda's dragon lady persona instead of intimidating Andy had the opposite effect as she realized that she was now soaking wet. As the two stood up to leave they exchanged a brief hug giving Andy the chance to whisper in Miranda's ear "You keep up the dragon lady routine and I am going to take you into the bathroom and ravish you". She pulled back and was satisfied to see a blush creeping up Miranda's cheeks. The size of Miranda's pupils and the slight increase in her breathing rate were indicators that Miranda was seriously considering taking Andy up on that offer. In the end, they both decided that getting arrested for making love in Danielle's bathroom was not the best way to announce their relationship to the world.

Miranda offered Andy a ride but she wasn't sure where she was going next so she declined. After a few minutes, Andy decided she should call the moving service to get them scheduled. It turned out they would not be able to do anything until after the holiday. That was not a big problem but she realized that she would need to go to her apartment to get more of her things. All she had at Miranda's was what she had packed for their ten days in Hungary. She obviously had not planned on getting married to Miranda and moving into her place when she had packed. How silly of me not to have not seen all of this coming she thought with a laugh. As she made her way to the nearest subway she began to see the logistical challenges of getting her stuff from her Brooklyn apartment to Miranda's midtown Townhouse. All of a sudden the image of having to carry half a dozen boxes on the subway flashed into her head. The idea of buying a new vehicle was now sounding less and less ridiculous. She could always borrow the Porsche but there was not a lot she could get into the almost non-existent trunk. She thought about calling Roy but she did not want to take him away from Miranda In case she needed him this afternoon. With her mind made she called the AMEX concierge service. She was pleasantly surprised when the line was answered with "Hello my name is Alison how can I be of service to you Mrs. Priestly". It took her a moment to organize her thoughts before she could say "I am thinking about purchasing a car and wanted a recommendation". "That is certainly something we can do for you" the helpful-sounding woman answered. "What are you looking for in a vehicle" Alison inquired. "I am looking for something that would allow a family of four to travel comfortably with a lot of luggage. "Ok, that narrows us down to large sedans, SUVs and minivans" Alison responded. "No minivans," Andrea said emphatically. "Noted" Alison responded with amusement clear in her voice. Andy continued "and we already have an S class Mercedes and its truck is barely large enough for my Wife's and her daughters' things". "I have this vision of having to drive up to the Hamptons carrying my luggage in my lap the whole way". Andy had slipped into a coffee shop feeling silly having a full-fledged conversation standing on the sidewalk. Alison responded "ok an SUV it is" "You said that there are four of you now any chance you and your wife will have more children". Andy nearly choked on her newly acquired coffee. More children she had no idea where she stood on the subject much less Miranda's opinion. "I am not sure" she replied honestly. "Ok, we will ignore that for now". "Please rate which of the following features matters most to you safety, styling, luxury, and handling. Andy knew her top two were safety and handling and she suspected Miranda would care about luxury and styling. She explained that to Alison. "OK, so we will put down one for each of these and see what we get". After some back and forth Andy was trying to decide between the Volvo XC60 and the Acura MDX. In the end, she decided that the safety of her new family was the most important factor. She chose the Volvo because of a few extra safety features. It did not hurt that the vehicle was absolutely gorgeous which Miranda would appreciate. There was a dealership within walking distance that had the gray metallic hybrid model in stock. Alison sent Andy's information to the dealership and quickly got an email confirming the vehicle would be ready in fifteen minutes. She thanked Alison who informed her that when she was on duty her calls would be routed directly to her in the future. "Good to know Alison you enjoy the rest of your day" Andy responded before disconnecting.

It took Andy 20 minutes to walk over to the dealership. She was greeted by a young woman who called her Ms. Sachs as she entered. Andy had to give Alison credit for not providing the dealership with her married name. Plus her driver's license still had her maiden name on it. "That's me" she responded. "Great would you like to take the vehicle out for a drive"? "Sure" Andy responded "don't you need to make a copy of my driver's license or something," she asked? The saleswoman held up her phone showing Andy an image of her driver's license. Amex already sent everything over, you just need to decide if you want it or not. Andy was really starting to like the concierge service. As they pulled out of the dealership Andy had a thought. "Do you have to get back really quickly". When Aubrey responded she had all afternoon to try and make this sell. Andy turned the vehicle towards her apartment in Brooklyn. Nearly three hours later Andy dropped Aubrey back at the dealership and drove off the lot in her new vehicle. Amex had taken care of all the paperwork and would file the title and have her new tags mailed to the townhouse in about ten days. A quick call to Roy revealed that Miranda would be leaving the office shortly. She made a command decision to give Roy the weekend off and headed toward the Elias Clark building to surprise her wife.


	6. Chapter 5

Miranda walked out of her building surprised that for the first time since she had hired him, Roy was not in his usual place waiting with the door open. In his normal spot was a stunning brunette standing in front of an elegant vehicle. Miranda had to admit that being picked up from work by Andrea was definitely acceptable. Miranda walked over and threw caution to the wind embracing the younger woman and giving her a brief yet memorable kiss on the mouth. You had a busy afternoon Miranda commented noting the items piled on the back seat and in the cargo area. Andy shrugged her shoulders "the movers won't be able to get to me until next Saturday so I picked up a few things". "What do you think," Andy asked indicating the vehicle. Miranda responded that she had seriously considered the vehicle but had been waiting for this year's model to come out. Andy was pleased that she had chosen well. She aimed the SUV in the direction of the Townhouse and drove them home.

It took Andy a dozen trips to get everything out of the Volvo. She had not allowed Miranda to do any of the heavy lifting. Miranda had decided instead to begin working on dinner. She was making lasagna which was one of the girls' favorites. Andy knew Miranda was nervous about telling the girls and was, therefore, overcompensating by trying to be the perfect mom. Andy was sitting in the study reading the manual for her new vehicle when Miranda strolled in full of nervous energy. As Andy listened to her count off all the things she still had to do for dinner, she decided on a clear course of action. Without a word she grabbed the pacing woman by the waist and pulled Miranda onto her lap. She put their lips together in an attempt to convey all that she felt for the older woman that was now her wife. "The girls adore you so I hope they will be happy for you and happy for us," Andy said while stroking Miranda's neck. Before Miranda could reply she heard the front door open and close. She could clearly hear the excited voices of her twin daughters. She reluctantly removed herself from Andrea's lap and walked to the foyer to greet her girls. She opened her arms and braced herself as two whirlwinds collided with her. The girls had just returned from a class trip to Toronto. She was happy to see them after so many days apart. Caroline was the first to smell the lasagna baking and she quickly asked her mother what was for dinner. Miranda was gratified that she had chosen right based on the squeals of delight emanating from both girls. "It will be ready in a half an hour but before then I would like you two to come into the study so we can talk for a few minutes". Both girls exchanged worried looks before they followed their mother into the study. As they walked in they were both surprised and excited to see Andy was there too. "Hey Andy, we didn't know you were going to be here" Cassidy greeted. "Yeah are you staying for dinner" Caroline added. Miranda sat down next to Andrea and without thinking she linked hands with the younger woman seeking comfort. Before she could start talking both girls noticed that their two favorite people on earth were holding hands. Caroline was the first to make the connection and she said so before she could stop herself. "Are you too like together now"? Miranda's slight head nod sent the girls into full-on celebration mode. They hugged each other then launched themselves at the two seated adults. Both Miranda and Andy found themselves being swarmed by two red-headed typhoons. After a few minutes of hugs, the girls got down to asking all the questions they wanted to know. "How did it happen"? "Is Andy moving in"? "Are you going to get married"? Miranda held up a hand to cut off further questioning. "Boopsies, I am afraid that Andrea and I may have acted a little impulsively" Miranda started but hesitated before continuing. Andy saw the fear of disappointing her daughters in her eyes and decided to take the lead. "I sort of asked your mom to marry me while we were still in Budapest" Andy confessed. Both girls looked at one another for a moment. They both felt a little left out but overall this was such a good thing. They could see how happy both their mother and Andy were so they decided to let it go and just be happy for all of them. Another round of hugs made it clear that all was forgiven. Miranda could not recall a time since the girls birth that she felt this happy. Andy could see the happiness written all over Miranda's face and leaned in for a kiss. "Ew", Caroline commented followed by Cassidy commenting that they should get a room. Both girls looked at each other with alarm when they saw tears streaming down their mother's cheeks. The girls were instantly apologizing for joking about the kiss. Miranda hugged them both and told them that they were happy tears. Once everyone had settled back down, Andy had a thought. She quickly whispered her idea into Miranda's ear and got a brilliant smile in return. "Girls, Andrea has just reminded me that we still need to have a wedding reception". "Would you like to help us plan it"? The girls beamed at the suggestion and quickly began sketching out a plan and working out the to-do list. Miranda turned and kissed her wife. "Andrea, thank you for making such a thoughtful suggestion," Miranda said. Andy beamed, pleased that she could do something to make all of her girls so happy. Her girls she thought, yep these are my girls she concluded. The girls came to Andy and gave her another hug, happy to be included in a family decision. Miranda rose and announced she was going to go and finish preparing dinner. Cassidy asked if she needed any help but Miranda told them that she had everything under control. Then she suggested that Andrea show the girls the new car. The girls lit up at the suggestion. "You got a new car," Caroline asked excitedly. Andy stood up "Follow me, girls". The girls really liked the car. "This is so cool" both girls said at the same time then erupted in giggles. Andrea told them that she just chose something that would keep them all safe. She also told them that she thought that their mother would really like the way it looked. Andy then informed them that the car would be good for road trips. Both girls looked up at that "are we going somewhere this weekend" Cassidy asked. Andy decided to let the girls in on the surprise "we are going to the house in the Hamptons for a long weekend together". Miranda had suggested it as a way for them to begin bonding as a family. Andy had jumped on board with the idea because she really wanted time with her girls before things got crazy. It was part of the reason she had decided to buy the Volvo when she did. The girls' excitement seemed to go up another level. It had been a while since they had made it out to the Hamptons. Both girls had friends out there that they did not get to see in the city. Andy decided to use all of the girls' energy to her advantage. "Why don't you two go unpack and repack for this weekend while your mother is finishing dinner".

Miranda was on her way to inform her girls that dinner would be ready in ten minutes when they ran past her. They stopped briefly gave her a hug and thanked her profusely then proceeded to grab their bags and ran up the stairs. Andrea followed walking at a more reasonable pace. "I take it you informed them of our weekend plans" Miranda commented. Andrea grinned a little sheepishly "I hope you don't mind". Miranda wanted to encourage her to continue building a relationship with the girls and let her know just that.

"Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting down for dinner. "Miranda this is so good". "Don't sound so surprised, Darling". Both girls giggled at the interplay between their mother and Andy. Andy just shook her head knowing that Miranda was intentionally misconstruing her words. Dinner was a raucous affair full of conversation. The girls talked about their trip then listened to Miranda describe the photo shoot. Finally, the girls were thrilled as Miranda with some help from Andrea described how they had pulled off a late night wedding. As dinner ended Miranda began clearing plates when Andrea stopped her. You cooked so the girls and I will handle the dishes. "OK, come on Tom and Jerry let's get to work". Both girls just looked at Andy like she was certifiable. "You two don't know who Tom and Jerry are" Andy stated more than asked. The blank stairs let her know she would still have to work on nicknames for the girls. "Come on you two". Miranda just stood back and watched the three interact. She had always been so impressed with how easily Andrea had won the girls over after that initial incident during her first year as Miranda's assistant. She reflected that this was the closest relationship her girls had with any other adult. Stephen certainly had not shown much interest in them beyond using them as a way to get to her. The girls did not really remember their father as he had died just before they had turned four. Miranda's own parents where long gone and James's parents had no relationship with their granddaughters. They had not approved of their son's choice of a wife and had therefore missed out on two brilliant, loving, and all around wonderful girls. Miranda left everyone to go upstairs to begin packing herself. As she walked into her bedroom it became clear that she no longer lived alone. The room looked like a small explosive had scattered clothing everywhere. She looked up almost expecting to see clothes stuck to the ceiling. She had allowed herself to move more and more of her clothes into the smaller closet that Stephen had used. She made a mental note to clear some space out for Andrea after they got back. She suddenly had a better idea and opened the mail app on her phone. She sent a short message to her housekeeper Louise asking her to clear out the smaller closet when she came in tomorrow afternoon.

She was oddly warmed by Andrea's mess secretly glad to know that Andrea had her own foibles. She got herself packed then decided to finish the process that Andrea had so inelegantly begun. Once she was finished she prepared herself for bed. She picked out one of her most daring negligees removed all her clothes and decided to go sans underwear feeling that she would not be needing them for long tonight anyway. She slipped on her monogrammed robe over everything. She decided to go check on the girls' progress in preparing for tomorrow. She went to Caroline's room, not finding anyone she moved onto Cassidy's room where she found the girls and Andy. Andy was helping Cass pack her things. Both girls were already in their pajamas and had apparently already packed Caroline's things. "Hey, mom", Caroline said and patted the bed next to her so they could watch Cass and Andy wrestle with her suitcase. Caroline leaned in and whispered in her mother's ear "I once saw this old commercial on YouTube of an ape trying to beat up a suitcase, now I know what they meant". Miranda's stern look was completely negated when she chucked at the unkind but accurate observation. She really loved how her daughters' personalities were diverging. Caroline definitely had her sense of humor while Cassidy was a little more reserved and displayed her father's more dry humor. "What do you to think is so funny," Andy asked. "Oh nothing dear," Miranda said with a somewhat contrived smile on her face. Andy saw right through it but decided that Miranda would probably tell her later. Besides she was already wondering what Miranda was wearing under her robe. She decided to put things into overdrive so she could find out. With both girls packed, Andy took both suitcases down and loaded them into the Volvo. She was pleased to see how much room was still left in the cargo area. It confirmed for her that she had indeed made the correct choice in buying the elegant SUV. She got back upstairs in time to help Miranda put the girls to bed.

Alone in their bedroom, Andy was prepared to clean up the mess she had made earlier but was pleasantly surprised to see that Miranda had already done much of the work already. "Thank you, sweetheart". Miranda was both surprised and secretly pleased by the affectionate term. "I have asked Louise to clear some closet space for you when she comes in on Saturday". Andy quickly finished her packing and was about to take her and Miranda's luggage down to the car. She was halted by Miranda saying leave them until the morning. It wasn't so much the words that made her freeze but the sultry character of Miranda's voice. She sounded like pure sex Andy thought. Andy slowly turned around just in time to watch Miranda drop her robe. Andy's brain vapor locked as she took in Miranda Priestly in black lace showing lots of leg. The little negligee also displayed her breast deliciously. Miranda watched as Andrea began unconsciously licking her lips clearly skipping ahead to what she wanted to do to her. That thought sent her libido into a much higher plain. She felt her nipples harden and the ache between her legs became acute. Miranda's pronouncement that she needed Andy now was all that it took for the younger woman to take action. All of a sudden Miranda found herself being lifted and pressed against the wall. Andrea's strength had surprised her as she wrapped her legs around Andrea's waist. She could feel Andrea's mouth all over her neck and the tops of her breasts. She moaned out loud as Andrea managed to free a nipple and pull it into her mouth. Miranda felt herself being removed from the wall and deposited on the bed. She opened her legs to accommodate Andrea. Then her lips were captured by her young lover. She grunted as she felt Andrea enter her with two long fingers. Andrea was thrusting upwards in a way that no penis ever could. The sensation was driving Miranda crazy and she looked up at her wild-eyed wife. She felt a certain sense of pride in her ability to drive this woman to behave in such an uninhibited way. She fought her normal tendency to close her eyes when she climaxed. She kept her eyes locked on deep pools of brown as wave after wave of contractions radiated throughout her body. She had never experienced anything like that in her 48 years of life. And all thanks to a woman who would not be 30 for almost another 3 years. Miranda watched as Andrea stood and quickly removed her clothing. In a flash, she as over Miranda again kissing her then pressing her very talented fingers up to her lips. Miranda opened her mouth and quickly cleaned herself off of Andrea's fingers. She had only recently come to appreciate the taste of a woman's cum. Apparently, she liked the taste of her own as well as Andrea's. While sucking on Andrea's fingers Miranda snakes a hand down between the brunette's thighs. She met absolutely no resistance as the entered her. She was pleased to see the look of surprise on Andrea's face. She had successfully distracted her and now she would turn the tables. She watched in fascination as Andrea arched her back. Pleasure was written all over her face. Miranda pressed her palm down onto the younger woman clitoris. She felt the gorgeous woman begin to grind herself into her palm. The movement had the added bonus of allowing her fingers to easily glide along the slick walls of Andrea's canal. Miranda marveled at the young woman's motion, the sheen of sweat breaking out upon her face, the look of pleasure on her lovely face. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. That thought was eclipsed as Andrea strong climax overtook her. It was only after Andrea wiped away her tears that Miranda realized she had been crying. "What's wrong," Andrea asked with worry clear on her young wife's face. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that it has never been like this for me before". Her confession brought a broad grin to Andrea face followed by a deep kiss. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do" Andy stated. "When you told me that you needed me something primal took over my actions". "I had to have you then and there". Miranda returned the kiss before commenting that she too had observed the effect she had has on the younger woman. She was thoroughly charmed by the blush that crept up the young woman's cheeks. She placed a hand on said cheek and made it clear that she felt it was quite the compliment. She saw Andrea relax visibly knowing that she had not displeased her new wife in the least. Miranda rolled onto her side and was gratified to feel Andrea's naked body ease in behind her. The feeling was almost perfect. It took a moment to realize what was missing. She sat up, took off the negligee, and lay back down. When she felt Andrea's soft breast push against her back she now felt the situation was perfect. As she drifted off to sleep she knew she would be sleeping without clothes a lot more often.


	7. Chapter 6

6

The next morning Andy got everyone up at the ungodly hour of four am. She was her father's daughter and one thing that Richard Sachs obsessed about was beating the traffic. She had allowed the girls to stay in their PJ's and they were asleep again as soon they fell into the Volvo's plush leather seats. Miranda had dressed in a lovely pair of gray slacks, a sky blue cashmere sweater and a pair of suede boots. Miranda would look good wearing a burlap sack Andy thought. Andy had decided on a comfortable pair of jeans, a flannel shirt along with her favorite pair of hiking boots. The tank was full and the snacks were packed before they pulled out right at 4:30. The trip out to the Hamptons was uneventful and largely free of traffic. Once they arrived, she briefly explored the downstairs not surprised at how tasteful it was decorated. After helping the girls unload she checked the fridge to find it fully stocked. She quickly made everyone breakfast. They all ate silently as it seemed everyone was still wiped out. After the girls cleared the dishes she took command of the situation ordering everyone to bed. She knew she made the right call when not even Miranda objected. She and Miranda curled up in a very comfortable bed that appeared to be the same as the one at the townhouse. Everyone was asleep within minutes. Several hours later Andy woke up to an empty bed. She checked her phone to see a missed call from her mother. She had delayed this call for good reasons. Her father had gone to Lexington to meet with a client but he was due back late yesterday. She had not wanted to talk to her parents separately but now that her father was home she knew that she had run out of excuses. Rolling her eyes at her own hesitation she hit the redial before she could stop herself.

"Andy is that you", "Yes mom who else would be calling from my phone" Andy replied. When there was no response she changed subjects. "Did dad make it back OK"? "Richard pick up the extension" her mother said speaking to her father. "Hey kiddo how was Romania". "Dad we went to Budapest" Andy replied. "Isn't that what I said" her father countered. Andy pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off the headache that was threatening to start. She opted to stop trying to correct him knowing her father would not admit that he hadn't been paying all that much attention to her when she had initial described the Budapest shoot. She suspected that once she revealed the big news that neither of her parents would have any problem remembering where Budapest was on a map. She went on to describe how the shoot went and how they had all celebrated afterward. She gushed about gracious Miranda had been at dinner and how she had thanked everyone for pulling together to make such a successful shoot. "Did she really thank everyone"' her mother asked? "Yeah mom, like I've been saying for a while now Miranda has learned how to show appreciation for people's hard work" "Well when they succeed anyway" she hedged. "No doubt due to your influence" her mom commented. Richard was now confused "What influence does Andy have over that woman"? Andy took a deep breath before responding "Dad I've told you that I don't appreciate it when you refer to Miranda as that woman" "What do you care kiddo she's just your boss" her father asked? "First of all I am a grown woman so you can drop this kiddo business". "Second Miranda was my boss but she is my friend". Both parents picked up instantly on the comment that Miranda "was her boss". Her dad was the first to speak up "what do you mean she was your boss"? "I mean that I no longer work for Miranda because I quit my job at Runway two days ago" She tried not to roll her eyes as her parents began asking overlapping questions. "How are you going to make money"? "Are you going to be kicked out of your apartment"? "Are you moving back home"? "What did Nate have to say about all of this"? "Dad, what does Nate have to do with any of this"? She sometimes could not fathom her parents thought process. "Well, I just assumed that the two of you would be getting back together at some point". She sighed in utter exasperation. "I will be absolutely fine as far as money is concerned". "I am as far from being homeless than at any point in my life". " No, I will not be moving back to Ohio, and no I do not run my life decisions by someone that I have not dated in over two years" She and Nate had actually found that they made much better friends than lovers but that was not the point. "The better question that you did not ask was why did I leave my job at Runway". Her mother was the first to bite "OK, sweetheart why did you leave your job"? Andy took a deep breath before she began her explanation. "I fell in love with someone who works at Runway". "When I told them how I felt they expressed similar feelings" "Because of their position in the company it just made more sense for me to leave the company instead of them" Her parents were silent for a moment and Andy had hoped that she had answered most of their questions without really telling them much. Those hopes were dashed with her mother's next question. "But honey. I don't understand how any of that will help you make the money you will need to live"? "Not that we are not happy that you have found someone you love". "Thanks, ma, I guess I'm not doing the best job of explaining things". "I sort of asked them to marry me and when they said yes we eloped". "You got married," her father asked with a mixture of disbelief and disapproval? Her mother asked the more relevant question in Andy's opinion. "Andy, who did you get married to?" "I got married to my boss". Her mother's gasp let her know that she now knew the truth. Her father, on the other hand, was still struggling to catch up. "When did you start working for a man?" "You aren't talking about that Nigel guy are you, because you told us he was gay" Her mother took pity on both of them by further enlightening her father. "She means Miranda, Richard". That brought her dad up short as he tried to wrap his mind around all the implications of that statement. Her mother, on the other hand, asked the one question that really mattered. "Are you happy"? "Yeah mom, I am really happy". "Miranda has been so thoughtful and", before she could finish her thought her father interrupted. "I want to speak with her" the anger was clear in her father's voice. Andy choice was clear "No". Her father was incredulous "I am you father Andrea Marie Sachs". It was Andy's turn to interrupt "actually dad it's Andrea Sachs Priestly now". That managed to silence her father temporarily. She tried again "Dad right now you are angry". "You are damn right, that woman is taking advantage of you". "First of all Dad, referring to Miranda as that woman won't earn you any points with me and second I won't let you anywhere near my wife with that attitude" Before her father could respond Andy continued "do you remember the time Uncle Robert called mom a bitch"? Her father grunted as acknowledgement as he recalled the incident she was talking about. "You almost took his head off and then you didn't talk to him for almost two years". "I am your daughter dad, so I guess I learned how treat the woman that I love from watching you". Andy hoped that her dad got both the compliment and the threat she had intended to convey. "I am an adult more than capable of making my own choices". "So I chose to ask Miranda to marry me and I am the luckiest woman on earth that she said yes". "I have chosen to become a second mother to Miranda's girls". "Instead of being scared shitless, I am comforted in knowing that I grew up in the type of home that I want our girls to finish growing up in". There was silence on the phone line for a few moments. Andy was beginning to think her parents were going to hang up when her mother spoke. "We love you Andy and we just want the best for you". "I know mom, just know that Miranda and the girls are what is best for me". "OK, sweetheart we will talk again soon, goodbye". "Goodbye mom, dad".

Andy hung up the phone noting that her father had not spoken at all at the end of the call. She whipped a tear from her eye when she looked up she saw Miranda standing by the door. "How long have you been there" she asked but without any tone of accusation? "Long enough to know that things did not go as well as you had hoped". "And long enough to hear your chivalrous nature". Andy blushed a little and asked Miranda "Is that a problem"? Miranda approached, kissed Andy on the lips, and said "far from it dear, I actually found it quite refreshing". "Good, because I will always defend you and our girls". Miranda thought she liked the sound of "our girls" coming from Andrea. "I am exactly where I am meant to be" Andy said. Miranda sat in Andy's lap put her arms around the younger woman's neck and said "as am I". The two kissed for several minutes until the twins came looking for them. "Mom, Andy" Caroline called out. "Oh, my eyes" Cassidy teased the two adults who had been caught in a semi-compromising position. Both girls realized they were going to have to learn to knock and wait to be invited in because their mom and Andy could not keep their hands off of each other. They knew their mother was in love for this very reason. She had not been like that with Stephen and probably not with their dad either. They really did not remember their father but in none of the pictures they'd seen of the couple did their mother smile like she was smiling right now. "We are supposed to be at Kelly's in twenty minutes" Caroline pleaded. Andy saw a flash of pain on Miranda's face and asked her if she had a headache. "Just a small one" Miranda responded. "OK, girls go get your stuff, we are leaving in five minutes". Andy kissed Miranda on the forehead, grabbed her keys and went in search of a snack before her five minute deadline was up.

Seventeen minutes later Andy and the girls were pulling into the driveway of the Johnson's ridiculously large estate. Seeing this place gave Andy a better appreciation for Miranda's taste, she certainly had the money to afford a place like this but her ego did not dictate that she had to have the biggest house on the block. Andy further worried that the girls were spending too much time in this type of environment. She made a mental note that the girls would be joining her the next time she volunteered at the shelter. As she pulled the vehicle to a stop and started to get out, Caroline let her know that she did not have to come in. Cassidy added, "Yeah mom normally just drops us off". "Well, girls your mother and I do things a little differently". She walked up the front door and rang the bell without waiting for the girls. A short Hispanic woman answered the door stepping aside to let Andy and the girls, who had managed to catch up with her, enter. They were greeted by a pretty blonde girl about the twins' age. "You must be Kelly, is your mom or dad around," Andy asked? The girl retreated to the kitchen and returned with her mother. Andy put out her hand "Hi I'm Andy Priestley". The other woman shook with a look of confusion clear on her face. "Hi, I'm Laura Johnson; I didn't know that Miranda had an older daughter". The twins found that statement hilarious and broke out in giggles. This only managed to deepen Laura's confusion. Andy without even knowing it put her best Miranda fake smile on her face before replying "She doesn't". When Andy did not say anything more Cassidy jumped in "Andy is our new stepmom". Caroline could see that this information did little to clue the woman in on the situation. Caroline always willing to take control of a situation spoke up "Andy and our mom just got married". Laura looked the young woman up and down before speaking "you married Miranda"? Andy was starting to suspect that Miranda's headache was just an excuse to avoid dealing with this woman. Her rather curt nod was all the answer the woman was going to get. Andy wanted to get out of this place but she needed to ask her next question and get a satisfactory answer before she left the girls in the care of these people. "Laura do you have any guns in the house". The confused look returned to Laura's face but she did speak up, "You would have to talk to my husband about that". "Is he home at the moment" Andy asked? "Kelly, can you take Mrs. Priestly to your father's office".

When Andy and the girl reached her father's office Kelly spoke briefly to her dad, "Caroline and Cassidy's stepmom needs to talk to you". Andy put out her hand to the older man "Andy Priestley". His eyes went a little wide as he apparently did not need the relationship between herself and Miranda further explained. "I'm Robert, I did not know that Miranda had gotten remarried". The tone of his voice made it clear that he had left "and was gay" off of the end of his previous sentence. Choosing to ignore the tone Andy re-stated her question "I asked your wife if there were any guns in the house and she suggested that I speak with you". Robert blinked unsure why this woman was even asking the question. "Yeah, I keep a pistol in our bedroom". "Do you have a gun safe" Andy followed up. "Yeah here in the office" Robert responded. While the girls are visiting, do you mind storing the weapon in your safe"? "I can do that" Robert responded. Andy stood there waiting for the man to take action. "Oh, you want me to do it now," Robert said belatedly coming to the conclusion. He excused himself returning a few minutes later with the gun in his right hand. Andy moved out of the way as he inadvertently swung the gun towards where she had just been standing. "May I, she asked" she then took the gun from his hand before he could do any real damage. She removed the clip and worked the action catching the bullet as it was ejected. She checked the action one more time telling Robert that his gun needed to be oiled. "You know about guns," Robert asked clearly surprised. "My dad was a cop before going to law school". "He taught my sister and me all about gun safety". "When my dad was still a cop he always kept one in the chamber but once he stoped being a cop he stored his weapons with the clip removed and the chamber empty and he always kept everything locked up". She watched the man put the gun in the safe and lock it. She thanked him and excused herself. As she made her way toward the front of the house she overheard the girls talking. "Yeah and then she waited for my dad to go get his gun so he could lock it up". "You two are lucky most of the kids I know with stepmom's say they don't care about them at all". Caroline spoke up "Yeah Andy is nothing like that she cares about our mom but she does stuff for us all the time". Andy was gratified to hear what the girls thought about her. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Then she walked over and gave both girls a hug before telling them to call if they needed anything otherwise she would pick them up in time for dinner. Andy did not wait to be shown out.

As Andy walked back into the house she went into the living room to find Miranda reading a book. "How is your head," she asked? Miranda just gave her a sheepish look. Andy laughed and said, "Next time sweetheart just ask me to do the things that you don't want to do". "You don't mind," Miranda asked surprise clear in her voice? Andy leaned over and kissed Miranda's lips. "No just be honest with me next time OK". "OK," Miranda agreed. "So what do you want to do while the girls are away," Andy asked. "Did I mention there is a hot tub behind the house"? "I didn't bring a bathing suit" Andy replied feeling disappointed. That disappointment quickly vanished with Miranda's next worlds. "Oh, you won't be needing one of those, now why don't you open a bottle of white while I prepare a snack for us". "Yes, boss" Andy said throwing a wink as she left the room. Ten minutes later the two women dropped their robes and entered the sunken spa. The two sat close to each other enjoying their wine, cheese, and crackers as Andy recounted her trip to the Johnson's. Miranda could not help but laugh at Laura Johnson's cluelessness about the possibility of the two of them being married. Andy intentionally left out Laura's reference to an older Priestly daughter. Miranda was touched by the care Andy had shown for her girls when she relayed her interaction with Robert. "Thank you for thinking of that darling". Andy took Miranda's hand and said: "I care about the girls and I don't want anything bad happening to them". Miranda kissed Andy deeply then felt herself being pulled into the younger woman's lap. She loved both Andrea's caring nature and her take charge attitude when it came to their love life. She knew, had known for a while, that Andrea was the perfect partner for her. All thoughts about how good a match they were got lost as Andy's hands slipped between her legs. Miranda gasped as Andrea's hand grazed her sex. She was instantly ready and grabbed Andrea's hand and led it back to her center. She also loved the feeling of the younger woman's fingers as they entered her over and over again. It only took a few moments before she felt her climax quickly approaching. She came with her face buried in Andrea's neck. My god what she does to me Miranda thought as she laid her head back against the headrest. After a few minutes to recover Miranda turned her now darker blue eyes onto her wife, she watched the younger woman swallow as she realized she was being stalked by an alpha predator.

Twenty minutes later Andy had to ask for mercy having just come for the third time. She had always known Miranda to be relentless when it came to Runway. She was now discovering that she could be just as relentless in her personal life. The woman had gotten her off her fingers, her mouth, and finally using the spa jets. The last with Miranda behind her pulling on her nipples and whispering all the things she wanted to do to her and with her. When Miranda described a fantasy in which Andrea was still her assistant and took her on her desk at Runway, Andy exploded. After she calmed down she asked, "Do you really want me to take you on your desk at Runway". The evil grin that she got back let her know that indeed that fantasy would ultimately come true at some point in their future together. They got out of the hot tub and decided to lounge in their bedroom remaining without a stitch of clothing. They both chose a book and read. They gently caressed each other ever so often as they read until finally, Andy decided that Miranda needed to catch up on orgasms. Miranda eagerly spread her legs and watched the younger woman lower her head and begin to probe her with her tongue. Miranda was gone as soon as Andy pulled her clit into her mouth and began alternating between sucking and gently licking. Afterwards, Andy pulled Miranda onto her shoulder just before she drifted off to sleep.

They woke up in time to start working on dinner. Andy was discovering that she and Miranda made as good of a team as a married couple as they did working together. After all of the prep work was done, Andy excused herself so she could pick up the twins. Dinner that night was a comfortable affair with the girls leading the discussion talking about what they had done with their friend Kelly. Andy tried her best not to blush when Cassidy asked them how they had spent their afternoon. Miranda simply smiled and noted that they had a quiet afternoon. "What would you girls like to do tomorrow," Miranda asked? The girls looked at one another and quickly answered in unison "shopping". Andy just rolled her eyes as she saw Miranda's face light up at the suggestion. Then the eyes of three Priestly women turned toward her "will you take us shopping please"' Andy could not believe what she was seeing Miranda Priestly was stooping to using puppy dog eyes to get her way. What was worst is that it was working? "OK, OK just stop looking at me like that". The gleam in her wife's eyes let Andy know that this would not be last time she would use this tactic. God, I am a sucker for this woman Andy thought then blushed as she realized she had spoken out loud. Miranda was completely charmed by this admission. She took Andrea's hand and squeezed it lightly before commenting "I love you too darling". The twins pretended to be bothered by the now open affection the two women showed, but in truth, they loved how the two women behaved with one another. They had both secretly hoped this would happen and now that it was a reality it was even better than they had imagined. The remainder of the evening felt like Andy's own childhood as they played a series of board games. She was thinking about how quickly they were bonding as a family when the realization hit her. They had been acting like a family for some time now. The arrangement was just now more formal. That thought allowed her to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

After putting the girls to bed, the two women prepared for bed themselves. By mutual consent, they climbed into bed nude. They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together. Miranda was amazed that after 48 years of life she had discovered she was a breast girl. She revealed in the sensation of Andrea's larger breast pressing against her own. The two kissed sweetly for several minutes. When she felt Andrea's hand gently cup her sex, she decided to reciprocate. They gently rubbed each other as they continued to kiss. Every time one would increase the pace the other would match it until they both reached their first simultaneous climax. As she drifted off to sleep Miranda thought how pleased she was that they could experience so many types of intimacy.

A/N

I have really enjoyed writing this story, so thank you for reading. A special thanks to all of those who have taken the time to review. Those review help me to write better. Expect a steady stream of updates for this story. I expect that this will be part of a series as I have already written a substantial piece that will work well as a sequel. I hope you continue to enjoy were this is going and please keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 7

7

The next morning Andy awoke early donned a robe and made her way down to the kitchen. She put coffee on and was joined by Caroline a few minutes later. Caroline greeted Andy with a little wave. "Do you want breakfast sweetie" Andy asked? Caroline lit up clearly happy with the breakfast offer the endearment or possibly both. Andy made both of them a light breakfast. The two talked for a while about school, spring recitals, friends, Cassidy, and Miranda. "How do you feel about me and your mom getting married," Andy asked? She was nervous, but she wanted to know how the girl really felt about things. Caroline lit up once again "Cass and I were really hoping something like this would happen" "We love our mom and we want her to be happy" "We love you too Andy" Caroline finished. In addition to being touched by Caroline's words, Andy was impressed at the girl's bravery. It must not have been easy to be the first one to say it. Andy stood and enfolded the girl in her arms. She looked down into pretty blue eyes and said "I love you and your sister so much and I am so glad that you are a part of my life"

Both were getting a little tearful when Miranda and Cassidy came into the kitchen. "Is everything alright," Miranda asked? Andy looked at her and shook her head not quite ready to trust her voice. Caroline pulled away from Andy, stepped over to her mother, and threw her arms around her. Miranda wasn't sure what was going on but it felt important. She looked into her daughter's eyes and waited for the girl to speak. "I was just telling Andy how happy Cass and I are that you and Andy got together". "I told Andy that we both love her". Miranda felt she knew how her girls were feeling about everything but she was still touched by the show of emotion by Caroline. Caroline at times had issues expressing her feelings. Miranda realized that Andrea's influence had already changed her daughters in fundamental ways. She had always known she was too indulgent when it came to raising her girls. They had lost their father so early in life, so she did not want anything else bad to happen to them. The girls, as a result, went too far at times.

She reflected on the consequences of one of the girls' pranks that could have gotten Andrea fired. The girls had told Andrea to go upstairs to deliver the book directly to Miranda in her study. Andrea had then interrupted an argument between Miranda and her now former husband. The results had been predictable and Miranda had felt embarrassed having been seen is such a vulnerable position. She had strongly considered firing Andrea on the spot but she was stopped by the angry look on Andrea's face. She realized that Andrea wanted to defend her and to attack Stephen. A quick look from Miranda had made her back down. After that, she felt another emotion that she would have denied it if anyone asked. She had felt pleased because Andrea wanted to defend her. That night had been the beginning of the end of her marriage and as it turned out the genesis of her new family. Miranda looked up to see Andrea embracing Cassidy and telling her how she did not just love their mom but that she loved her and her sister too. It warmed Miranda's heart to know that someone else truly got how special the twins where.

Andy had enjoyed the time she and Caroline had spent this morning. She decided she would suggest to Miranda that they plan some individual time with each of the girls. Andy made breakfast for Miranda and Cassidy while the three of them sketched out a plan for the day. They decided to start with the East Hampton shops, have some lunch, and then work their way back toward the shops in Southampton. Everyone except for Andy announced what they wanted most from the shopping trip. Andy just wanted to spend time with her family and told them so.

The first shop was a charming little antique store. The girls both rolled their eyes but Miranda was happy and in her element. She led Andy through the shop discussing the style and history of several items. This was the woman that Andy had first fallen in love with. Her encyclopedia-like memory and a mind that could accurately identify what these pieces said about the society that existed around them. She also made reference to ways in which some of the items actually pushed societal boundaries. They spent an enjoyable hour in the shop with Miranda picking out a couple items for the townhouse. She had decided to pass on a lovely 17th-century side table. As Miranda and the girls were shopping for clothes, Andy slipped away long enough to buy the table. She had it shipped to the Townhouse then slipped back into the shop before she could be missed. She spotted Miranda carrying several selections. When she approached, Miranda thrust several outfits into her arms. Miranda then pointed in the direction of the changing rooms. Apparently, Miranda had taken it upon herself to expand Andy's wardrobe. Andy assumed that complaining wouldn't do any good so she trudged into the changing room.

The changing area was large with seating in the middle surrounded by changing cubicles on each side. She chose one at random, entered, and began examining Miranda's handiwork. She hated to admit it, but Miranda had done an excellent job of picking out items. The selections were both stylish but more importantly, Andy thought she would feel comfortable in these clothes. She continued to be amazed by how their relationship had shifted over the years. She almost laughed at what their past selves would say if given a glimpse of the future. Then she thought better of that. Her younger self would have been pleased somewhere deep down. It had not exactly been love at first sight but she had to admit she had been attracted and more importantly intrigued by Miranda from the start. The married and supposedly straight Miranda would have simply scoffed at the whole notion Andy thought.

She quickly dressed in the first outfit and began checking herself out in the mirror. The midnight blue Armani pantsuit matched with a Donna Karin white silk blouse made quite an impression on her. She had learned to appreciate Miranda's world long ago but now she really got it. She felt powerful and confident in the clothes she was wearing. There was only one thing missing. She turned to go in search of their sales associate when a pair of Miranda's signature red Prada heels was pushed under the cubicle door. She slipped her feet into the six-inch heels. She was looking into the mirror admiring how the heels added a daring edge to the suit. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She walked out of the cubicle to see Miranda seated in an almost throne-like chair with the girls seated on either side. The girls each had a bag of popcorn they were munching on. It only took Andy a moment to realize what was expected of her. She strode to one end of the sitting area steadied herself and then put on her game face. She then began her best impression of a runway model strut. Walking from one end of the space to the other and back, stopping in front of Miranda to unbutton the jacket and perform an elegant twirl. She disappeared back into the cubicle to the sounds of laughter and loud applause. She put on a similar performance for each of the remaining outfits. She discovered that Miranda had chosen a different pair of shoes for each look. When she completed the final outfit she changed back into the Armani Suit, removed the tags, and walked out. She handed the tags to the sales associate who had conveniently reappeared. "I'll take it" she explained to the eager young woman. "Just the Suit," the girl asked. Andy made a sweeping gesture and corrected her "No I mean all of it". The look of contained glee on the girls face caused Andy to suppress a laugh. She had caught a flash of lust on Miranda's face when she had worn a Stella McCartney skirt and blouse matched with the Jimmy Choo thigh high boots. When she stopped in front of Miranda and flared the skirt showing the top of the boot and a little of her thigh, she could feel Miranda's eyes burning through her.

After delivering all the items back to the Volvo, they decided to have lunch. They all ate well but that did not stop them from going for ice cream. Then they made their way to the Southampton shops. They started in an art gallery where Miranda picked a couple of nice pieces from a local artist. The girls got new school bags, several new outfits, and a pair of necklaces that Andy picked out for them. Andy bought herself a couple of new purses, then she managed to sneak away again for a few minutes. This time she picked up some undergarments that Miranda would enjoy taking off of her later. They decided to pick up dinner on the way back to the house. They left most of their purchases in the car as the items were just going back to the city. When they got into the house Andy announced: "OK, everyone go put on PJ's and meet in the media room for dinner and to watch a movie". The girls squealed and ran to their bedrooms. Andy offered up her arm, Miranda took it and they strolled to their bedroom. Ten minutes later they all sat on the big leather sectional eating Chinese and laughing about Andy's impromptu fashion show and all the other things they had done that day. About halfway through the movie, both girls were asleep with a head on each woman's lap. Miranda took Andy's hand content in the life they were building together.

After putting the girls to bed they decided to take advantage of the hot tub again. Whoever had designed this house had this in mind. The hot tub was just outside of the French doors leading into the master suite and was well concealed on all sides. As a result, both women felt very comfortable getting in without their bathing suits even with the girls upstairs. They drank some wine and enjoyed being physically close to one another. After a few minutes, Miranda took the initiative by straddling her young lover. The couple kissed for long minutes each loving the new closeness that they now shared. "We should have started doing this a long time ago" Andy managed between kisses. Miranda simply hummed her agreement before putting their lips together once again. As their kisses began to heat up, Miranda began grinding herself on Andrea's thigh. Having never done this before Miranda was quite surprised how quickly her climax rose and overtook her. After she recovered Miranda led Andrea to their bed where she spent the next half hour showing her wife just how much she was loved and appreciated.

The next two days were largely uneventful. The girls had another play date on Sunday at a different friend's house. Andy handled transport again and again made sure she was leaving the girls in a safe environment. She and Miranda stayed in for most of the day. Andy reading articles and doing some research for a story she wanted to write. Miranda spent most of the day testing out a new app that had been developed to allow her to edit an electronic version of her magazine known as the book. After some initial stumbles, it had turned out to be an almost acceptable experience. She made some notes to give to the software developers. She knew that going digital would allow her to do her work anywhere with a secure Wi-Fi connection. After lunch, the two women relaxed in the media room and watched a movie. Halfway through the movie, Andrea laid her head in the older woman's lap. Miranda began unconsciously running her hands through Andrea's thick mane of hair. She only noticed her actions when a cat like purr escaped the younger woman's lips. Miranda had been pleasantly surprised at how easily her relationship with Andrea had transitioned. Yes, Andrea had slowly become a part of her personal and family life, but this type of intimacy never came naturally before. With Andrea, everything seemed to come so much easier. Her entire life Miranda had preferred to sleep alone. Now she was not sure she could even fall asleep without either listening to Andrea's heartbeat or being wrapped in the younger woman's arms. Now she constantly displayed her affection for Andrea in ways that she once thought were sappy and sentimental. She would have never run her hands through either of her husband's hair nor would she have allowed them to lay their heads on her lap. With Andrea, she wanted to do these things; in fact, she needed them for her own sanity. Goddess, she would have never even considered having sex at Runway before and now she was actively contemplating the correct time and the exact scenario she wanted to enact with Andrea in her office on her desk. The Miranda Priestly of just four years ago would have scoffed at the possibility of feeling like this. Now she was like a teenager with their first love. Of course, Andrea wasn't her first love but Miranda strongly believed that Andrea would be her last and only true love.

Cassidy and Caroline returned home early. Things had not gone well at Amanda's house. The girl had kept making snarky comments about them having two moms. The girls quickly figured out that Amanda's attitude was because the girl's home life wasn't great at the moment. Her parents seemed overly nice to each other but were clearly faking it. So when their housekeeper was leaving to do the shopping, the girls decided to catch a ride home. The girls were not upset about having two moms quite the opposite they were quite pleased with having Andy around every day and with how happy their mom was now. They had been surprised however at how much they had wanted and missed having another parent. Where their mother was very lenient with some of their more over the top antics, Andy could only be pushed so far.

They had learned a while ago that getting over on Andy came with consequences. Like the time the girls had slipped the woman's laptop out of her bag one evening when she had come over for dinner. Andy had not realized her laptop was missing until the next day at work. They had learned later that it caused Andy to have to work twice as hard to get all her work done on time. Andy had done all of that so she would not miss their recital that evening. The next weekend Andy had explained all of it and how she worked extra hard that day not to disappoint their mother or them. They had apologized to Andy profusely. They had felt genuinely contrite and had not pulled any pranks like that on Andy again. Andy had not been finished however as the twins later discovered when they found the passcodes on their I Pads had been changed. Andy did not give them the new passcode for a month. That incident had actually clued them in on the possibilities between their mom and Andy. Despite all of their begging and pleading their mother had refused to intervene with her assistant. The thought of their mother choosing anyone over them much less a lowly assistant was inconceivable until Andy came along. After that incident, the girls started taking the younger woman's suggestions much more seriously. That had eventually begun following her words as directives that they felt compelled to comply with. The girls had quickly learned that they liked knowing where the line was and how close they could go without risking Armageddon. They both had always known there was a line with their mother that they shouldn't cross but they had no idea where it was. They had much better clarity with Andy. They also knew that Andy's line was far stricter than their moms. The change in their behavior had paid dividends with their friends as well. They had become more popular among their friends as they spent more time listening to them and less time plotting the next prank.

The girls searched the house finally finding their mom and Andy sleeping in the media room. They had to admit that the two women were adorable together. Cassidy grabbed a nearby throw and used it to cover both women. "Let's grab some lunch Cass and let sleeping beauty and the beast sleep," Caroline said. Cassidy giggled at her sisters mixing of fairy tales. "Wait which one of them is the beauty and which one is the beast," Cassidy asked? "Which one has hair just like the beast," Caroline asked? Cassidy laughed even harder as she pictured Andy's wild mane of dark hair.

It was well after lunch before the adults finally made their way downstairs. "Did you guys have a good nap," Cassidy asked? Both women looked decidedly sheepish about being caught napping. Miranda changed the subject by asking why the girls were back so soon. Caroline explained what happened. She made sure to emphasize their former friend's family situation to try to neutralize their mother and Andy's growing anger. In the end, both women had decided to let it go. Everyone agreed they would just enjoy a quiet evening in together. They had dinner delivered and ate while watching a new series on Netflix that everyone had wanted to see. The four managed to doze off sometime during the fourth episode. Andy was the first to wake; she turned everything off, and got everyone up and moving toward a bed. After getting the girls put down, Andy joined Miranda in their bedroom. She watched Miranda disrobe and felt the first stirrings of arousal but once they were both in bed they simply fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 8

8

The next day they decided to leave mid-morning to avoid most of the traffic returning to the city. When they got back everyone unpacked and prepared for the next day. Andy was proud of Miranda for avoiding doing much work during their time in the Hamptons but now that they were home she knew her wife was itching to go over the mockup of this month edition. She nodded her approval to Miranda and tried not to laugh at the look of utter relief that was all over the woman's face. While Miranda reviewed the book, the twins worked on homework, and Andy worked on doing some more unpacking. She was pleased to see that the smaller of the walk-in closets was now empty. Even with the new items, she realized she had a long way to go to build a wardrobe sufficient to appear on Miranda's arm at any number of events they would be required to attend.

After an hour of unpacking, she took a break. She decided it was time to talk to her friends about her new circumstances. She knew that she would prefer talking to them all at once. She sent out a series of texts to organize an impromptu get together for the following evening. She was pleased to see that everyone had agreed right away. They had not all gotten together for more than a month now. After more unpacking, Andy made her way down to the kitchen to make a simple pasta dish for dinner. Everyone seemed subdued at dinner. The weekend had apparently taken a lot out of all of them.

The couple put the girls to bed a little early before making their way to their bedroom. They agreed once again to continue their nude sleeping habit. Andy explained her plans for the next evening. She invited the editor but expected that her first day back at work would be a long one. The girls' would be with their nanny Cara until Andy got home.

"Are you going to talk to Nigel," Andy asked?

"Yes, we have a meeting at nine."

"What about Emily?"

"Yes I need to have a conversation with the both of them," Miranda almost chuckled at the thought of giving her former first assistant a hard time about her recent nuptials. Andy did laugh at seeing the glee in her spouse's eyes. The two women came together in the middle of the bed. They held each other for some time enjoying the closeness. Andy leaned in starting a series of gentle kisses. The kisses were more sweet than heated. Andy thought that this was all Miranda wanted tonight until she felt an elegant hand cup her sex. She pushed her hips forward to encourage Miranda to take further action and she did.

Andy woke to an empty bed the next morning. I am already missing her she thought. She had not been looking forward to her first day not being around Miranda during the day. She did recognize that she still preferred their current relationship to the way things had been a few days ago. She got up and dressed for her busy day. After waking the girls, she made her way downstairs to fix breakfast. She left a note for Cara reminding her that she and Miranda would both be late tonight. She decided to drive the girls to school so she could get Miranda all the paperwork needed to indicate that she was now the girls' second parent. She resisted the desire to hug the girls as she said goodbye to them. She remembered what it was like to be a teenage girl and therefore she did not want to do anything that might embarrass them. To her surprise, both girls initiated brief hugs then waved goodbye.

As she entered the office she was greeted by the school's administrator Mrs. Palmer. "Good morning Ms. Sachs, what can I do for you today." "Hello Mrs. Palmer, I wanted to get the paperwork for Miranda to update the girls' emergency contact." Mrs. Palmer gave Andy a puzzled look and asked: "Are you no longer going to be the girl's emergency contact?" Andy was momentarily taken aback. She had not talked to Miranda about just assuming that new paperwork would be required. "No of course not, I wanted to note my name change," she said to cover her surprise. Mrs. Palmer still had a confused look on her face. "Oh, I got married," she said as further explanation. She subconsciously held up her ring. In seconds all of the office ladies were around her admiring the ring. "Who's the lucky guy," Martha, the secretary, asked? Andy had not planned to announce her and Miranda's marriage but she also knew that she and Miranda agreed they would not hide things either. "Miranda and I got married while we were in Budapest." She had to stifle a laugh at the look of awe on the women's faces. Mrs. Palmer was the first to speak "Mrs. Priestly, you just need to fill out a new contact sheet with your new name, update your address, and any other changes to your contact information." Mrs. Palmer also presented her with the old contact sheet. Andy was amazed to see that Miranda had listed her as the girls' emergency contact a full two years ago. Her next thought was how it seemed that she and Miranda had somehow been inevitable from the very start. She thanked Mrs. Palmer and began walking out of the office. As she left she caught the office ladies debating if she was brave or just insane.

At her next stop she was able to, with the help of a Runway fan, get new driver's licenses for herself and for Miranda in record time. She was pretty pleased with herself as she made her way to her old apartment to meet the moving company. She stopped by to see the building manager to break her lease. Initially, Mr. Jacobs was being difficult, not wanting her to break the lease. "Just tell me how much you want," she finally said losing patience with the pedantic man. "What I want is a renter for the final six months of your lease," he responded. "Well since that is not an option what would be your second choice." He gave her what he thought was a penetrating glare but next to Miranda's death stare it could hardly compare. After a few moments, he gave up and wrote a number on a piece of paper. She countered with a lower number but she included most of the furniture. That seemed to make the man reconsider knowing that renting a furnished apartment would be far easier. He was clearly surprised when Andy produced cash to pay the agreed upon sum of money. Andy had taken the talk with Marc to heart. She would use either the Amex card or cash to avoid exposing any of their bank information. Andy was starting to feel more comfortable about having more money than she could possibly spend, but handing over so much cash still felt weird. In the end, it only cost her two months' rent and furniture that she had no future use for. She felt pleased with her negotiation skills and even happier that she would not have to deal the aggravating man in the future. She spent twenty minutes with the movers going over what would be moved and what would be left behind.

Once she was done she realized that it was almost lunchtime. She sent a quick text to Miranda to see if she would be free for lunch. She was pleased to see how quickly her response came in but not so pleased to find out that Miranda was swamped and would not be able to get away. She made her way over to her favorite neighborhood Greek place for lunch. She figured she may as well enjoy it while she was in this area. Her new life would not bring her here much in the future.

Miranda arrived at her normal time. She entered the office and quickly began a long list of task for her new first assistant to begin carrying out. Clarissa took down the notes quickly but clearly had a question she wanted to ask. "Andrea no longer works for Runway please contact HR about finding a new second assistant and I suppose you should inform them of your elevation to first assistant." The young blond beamed but then her face fell apparently at the thought of what could have happened to her friend. "Do not despair Andrea is just fine," Miranda said. "If she calls please put her call through immediately." Clarissa now looked very confused. Well it was not Miranda's job to enlighten her, was it? She proceeded into her office and picked up the phone when Clarissa informed her that she had Patrick on the line. She spent the next twenty minutes scheduling the next three shoots with him and providing some preliminary ideas of what kind of look she wanted for each shoot. She had learned over the years not to go into too much detail with Patrick. She had to leave room for his creativity to improve upon her vision. That combination had led to some truly imaginative layouts. The Budapest shoot would go down in Runway history because of her vision, Patrick's ingenuity, and Andrea's hard work.

She suddenly felt the loss of not seeing Andrea's smiling face at her desk for the first time in nearly three years. She knew that in the end she much preferred having Andrea in her bed than at that desk but the loss was still there. She shook off those thoughts to focus back on the tasks that lay before her today.

Nigel Kipling presented himself at what should have been Andy's desk ten minutes before nine. He was surprised to see Clarissa standing there instead. He started to ask what was happening but with Miranda within earshot, he thought better of it. "You can go right in Mr. Kipling." The formality in Clarissa's address was a message from the young woman that Miranda was indeed listening. He walked in to see his longtime friend looking a little melancholy to his eyes. His immediate thought was that something truly bad had occurred since their return. He could not think of why her ever faithful assistant would be any place other than by her side. "Close the door, Nigel," Miranda said quietly. Now he was sure that something horrible had happened. The look must have been clear on his face based on Miranda's next words. "Relax Nigel, no one has died and you are not being fired." Her attempt at humor had the desired effect as Nigel began to relax. "Andrea no longer works at Runway; she resigned the last night we were in Hungary." At the same time that she spoke, Nigel noticed the gorgeous ring adorning his boss's left hand. "Miranda did you get married," Nigel asked surprise obvious in his voice. Her slight head nod was her acknowledgment. "Is that why six quit," he asked as his anger began to boil?

How could the woman not see Andy was head over heel in love with her? "Yes, she had too," Miranda replied just starting to pick up on her friend's mood. She did not know what to expect from this conversation but anger was nowhere on her list of possibilities. "How could you do this to her," Nigel said. "I did not realize that I did anything to her," she replied as her own anger started to spike. "That girl is in love with you and now you go and do this." he spat. Now Miranda was confused until the light bulb finally lit. "Nigel, who do you think that I married?" The question dumbfounded the Art Director. "How should I know," he said as he realized he really did have no idea. He had known about Stephen of course and most if not all of the men that she had dated for any significant period of time. The only person that she was spending any time with outside of work was Andy. That was when the penny finally dropped. Miranda had said that Andy had to quit as in she could not work for her spouse. The look on his face gave him away as Miranda commented: "Yes Nigel, Andrea and I got married on our last night in Budapest." Nigel was astonished that his oldest friend had apparently successfully pulled her head out of her ass and made an honest woman out of six. "Was that your plan all along?" he asked now curious about the details. "Who said it was my plan," Miranda commented causing another comical expression to appear on his face. Nigel could hardly believe what he was hearing "She asked you?" "Indeed," Miranda responded before she gave him the PG-rated version of the story. "So that is why she was sitting next to you on the ride home?" "Well, I could hardly have my spouse sitting in steerage," Miranda offered with a bit of haughtiness in her voice. That response told Nigel all he needed to know about the marriage. Miranda was deeply in love and trying to mask it with her dragon lady persona. He decided he did not want to play that game with his friend at the moment. "You really love her don't you?" "Well, of course, I love her I married her didn't I" she answered. He persisted, "But this time is different." With that, she finally removed the mask and the most genuine smile he had ever seen from her appeared on her face. "Yes, my friend, this time if far different," the editor admitted." "I am very happy for you both," Nigel commented now beaming at his friend and boss. "Now, about the layout on page 24." Nigel put away his smile and took on a more business-like demeanor acknowledging her need to return to Runway business.

Miranda's day got thrown for a loop when several images from the Budapest shoot were improperly edited. Everyone including her had to scramble to retrieve the originals and get them re-edited in record time. She had been disappointed that she had to decline Andrea's lunch invitation, but it simply wasn't possible today. Later in the afternoon well after the mini-crisis had been successfully resolved she asked Clarissa to have Emily report to her office at 3:00.

Emily Charlton had been dreading the call she just got to report to Miranda's office all day. Her memory of that evening had been pretty hazy. She had woken up the next morning with the woman of her dreams naked in her bed. All of the dreams she had about the leggy Brazilian had not come close to the reality. They had made passionate love again that morning but neither had any idea of exactly what happened the night before. So it was like a bolt out or the blue when Andy handed her a marriage license with her and Serena's name on it. They had a heartfelt conversation, several in fact, on the plane and then at Emily's apartment. In the end, it turned out that neither of them was the slightest bit upset about their current situation.

The conversation with the man Serena had been seeing off and on did not go as well. Serena had made it clear to the man that she was happy with her new life and new wife. He had not taken the blow to his ego so well. He tried to explain to Serena that she would miss his money but that had been a huge mistake. What followed was a Miranda worthy dressing down that had left the man near tears. After the conversation ended Serena had been incredulous about his threat. "As if I need his money" she had spat. Emily had done her best to calm the fiery woman down before finally deciding to redirect that fire instead. They were both greatly rewarded by that decision. Once they finished Serena explained that with the combination of the money she earned from her modeling career and her family money she was quite a bit richer than her professional football playing ex. Emily had assured Serena that she only wanted the woman and did not care about the money. Serena had made it clear that it did not matter because the money now belonged to both of them anyway.

She was pulled out of these thoughts when she realized that she only had a few minutes before she needed to be in Miranda's office. She presented herself at Miranda's office her customary ten minutes early. She was surprised to see Carissa had moved her things onto Andy's desk. Before she could address the issue she heard Miranda's voice "Emily." She swallowed hard as she approached her possible doom.

Andy was starting to get a little nervous about tonight's get together. She had hoped that things would have gone better with her parents than they did. They had never expressed any negative feelings about homosexuality. They did, however, express definite opinions about Miranda. She knew that it was partially her fault. When she had first realized that she was not just intrigued by Miranda but was physically attracted to the woman, she had done her best to deny things. Part of that denial was to complain to her parents about every single thing that Miranda did. The truth was that many of the things that she complained about Miranda were, in fact, things that she secretly liked about the mercurial woman.

Andy thought back to the first time she thought about Miranda in a very un-businesslike manner. She had been in bed with her then boyfriend who was using his mouth to pleasure her at the time. She simply thought "I bet Miranda would be fabulous at this." The next thing she knew she was picturing Miranda's signature grey locks between her legs. She had to fight hard not to scream Miranda's name as Nate made her come. That night she felt really guilty about it. She felt like she had cheated on him at least in her head. She banished all thought of her boss from any sexual fantasy. That was until she and Nate ended their relationship. The first time she masturbated after the breakup her mind instantly went to Miranda. This time she did not hold back yelling out "Miranda" as a strong orgasm hit her. There was no longer any reason not to. So at night, she would come thinking of Miranda and then suppress those thoughts the next day when she had to be around the beautiful woman. The side effect was that when she talked about Miranda to her family and friends she overplayed Miranda's antics to them. She realized now that it had been her means of denying her growing feelings for her boss. Once she came to the final realization that she had fallen for her, she began a campaign to make it clear just how wonderful Miranda really was. Her parents had apparently not gotten over the initial impression that she had given them, however. She sincerely hoped that her friends would feel differently and just be happy for her.

Eventually, her wondering brought her back home. She slipped in and up to their bedroom. She spent several minutes going through her closet unpacking more of her things. She was trying to find one of her favorite tops when she came across where she had stashed her vibrator. She went to store it in her nightstand when she thought why not. She took off her pants, lost her shirt and slipped out of her bra. Thinking about her new wife she got under the covers and turned it on. The feeling of the familiar item against her clit caused a moan to slip from her lips. She was thinking about their first time together the morning after their surprise wedding when she was distracted by the buzzing of her phone. Normally she would have ignored it but she saw the picture of Miranda's face on her phone. She used her free hand to pick up the phone. "Hey," she said trying and failing not to sound breathless. "Hello darling, I've had a dreadful day here without my former first assistant by my side." "Awe, I missed you too," Andy replied. Miranda started to describe how her day had gone off the tracks. Andy started thinking she should stop but there was something about Miranda's voice in her ear that did funny things to her. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

"Andrea are you ok," Miranda asked?

"Yeah," has her breathy reply

"Oh, Yes," Andy sighed

"Darling, Are You?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to hang up?"

"No."

Moments passed with the just the sounds of Andy's light moans and Miranda's increasingly heavy breathing.

"Miranda."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, Andrea come for me."

The sexy way Miranda said Andy's name was simply too much. She sighed Miranda's name into her phone as she came. After a moment to come down she thanked Miranda for her assistance. Miranda had other things on her mind, however. "You will re-enact your performance at a time that I can be there in person."

"Yes, Miranda."

"That is all."

"Yes, Miranda."

The line went dead.

Andy felt much better after spending a pleasant few minutes pleasuring herself with a nice assist from Miranda. She could tell that Miranda had enjoyed her little display and she was looking forward to being watched by Miranda in the near future. She slipped on some comfortable clothes and made her way down to the kitchen wanting to grab a bite to eat. She had just made her selection when the front door opened then closed. She looked up to see the twins and Cara, their cook and part-time nanny, walk in.

"Hey Andy," Caroline said.

"What are you doing here," Cassidy said.

"Congratulations," Cara said

Andy turned towards Cara before saying, "Thanks, Cara, Miranda and I are really happy with the way things turned out."

"Marriage agrees with you, now if you will excuse me I have a few things I need to get done."

"Of course," Andy replied before turning toward the girls.

"I got all my errands done early."

"So I figured, I would come back here to hang out with you guys until it was time to meet my friends," Andy concluded

"Are you nervous about tonight," Cassidy asked.

"I was but then I took a short nap and now I'm feeling much better about things," Andy responded.

Then she changed the subject. "How was school today," she asked. They all sat as the girls began excitedly reviewing their day. Both girls talked about telling their friends about their new stepmom. "Everyone was happy for us," Cass said. Andy knew most of the girls' friends from one school event or another.

"Yeah, that is the best part of living in New York, no one freaks out when you tell them you now have two moms," Caroline commented.

"Speaking of which, do you prefer ma or mother or something else," Cassidy asked?

Andy was a little confused but she answered anyway, "Well I guess I prefer mom since that is what I call mine."

Both girls rolled their eyes before Cass spoke again, "That won't work we already have a mom."

Andy suddenly felt very emotional as she realized what the girls were asking her. "Then I think ma because mother is way too formal for me."

"Ok, ma it is," Caroline confirmed

"Now Ma, you better start getting ready or you'll be late," Cass said.

Andy now had tears in her eyes. She was touched by the girls' gesture. "I love you both," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"We know and we love you too," Caroline said speaking for both of them.

Andy gave both girls a hug before reminding them to start working on their homework. She stood up and made her way upstairs to start getting ready for the night.

Miranda's day had not gotten much better. She had been looking forward to torturing Emily about her marriage to Serena. Instead, her former assistant had preempted her fun by offering to resign so that Serena could keep her position. She was then forced to tell her what the head of HR had advised. "You two need to go to Human Resources to fill out new paperwork indicating your marriage to a co-worker." Miranda had filled out her own new paperwork earlier that morning. Emily was relieved and got out of her office the second that she could. Miranda, on the other hand, felt quite disappointed that she had missed her shot at a little fun in an otherwise dreary day.

The brief phone conversation with Andréa had not helped either. Now in addition to being annoyed, she was aroused. Listening to her new wife pleasure herself over the phone had been both unexpected and a bit thrilling. She thought about using her executive powder room to release the tension. A check of her purse revealed that the little vibrator she kept in there had a dead battery and she did not carry the charge with her. She made a mental note to buy a second charger or better yet a second vibrator for future needs. She spent the rest of the afternoon needing a release.

Andy walked into Sean's bar and kitchen just after six thirty. She was pleased to see her little group of friends. She had done a pretty good job of blending the old with the new. There were her old friends Doug and Lily sitting beside Emily, Clarissa, Clarissa's boyfriend Luke, and Alex. Alex was a stunning blonde who worked for a giant tech firm. Andy had met Alex when Runway contracted that firm to build the new software that Miranda would soon be using to review the book. Andy and Alex had become fast friends and she fit in with the group pretty seamlessly. The only ones missing were Nate and his wife Lucy. It had not taken her and Nate long after their breakup to realize they still liked each other just not as lovers. Nate met Lucy while she was visiting his restaurant in Boston. The two hit it off right away, so when she came home to New York, Nate had a good excuse to move back. They were married less than a year later and now Lucy was seven months pregnant.

Andy greeted each of her friends telling them how happy she was that everyone could make it. "So what's this big event we're supposed to be celebrating," Alex asked. "Patience," Andy said. "Nate and Lucy should be here in a few minutes," Lily added helpfully. "Drinks are on me," Andy said. Clarissa's eyes got wide but Andy shook her head. She did not want to explain quitting her job until she could reveal the real news she wanted to share. Everyone ordered their drinks. Andy made her way to the bar and discreetly slipped the bartender her credit card asking him to start a tab for their table. She walked back at the same time that a very pregnant Lucy followed by Nate were being greeted. She hugged Lucy then said, "You look good Luc." She hugged Nate and whispered "you look happy," into his ear. He grinned back before taking a long look at her. "So do you," he said sounding genuinely happy for her.

Andy slipped her hand into her pocket and slid her diamond back onto her ring finger. "Ok, the group is all hear now talk girl," Lily said. Andy smiled bringing up her left hand revealing the elegant diamond ring on that hand. All the ladies and Doug oohed and aahed over the ring for a pretty long time. The group was very impressed but also very confused. Their friend had not told them she was dating anyone so they had no idea who the lucky guy was. They began peppering her with questions about who gave her the ring. Before she could speak up Nate spoke first, "Miranda has excellent taste, congratulations Andy." The rest of the table erupted in laughter assuming that Nate was making a bad joke. The laughter quickly died when everyone noticed that Andy was not joining in. Clarissa was the next to speak "Is that why you quit your job."

Which caused an uproar as the table began asking her a new series of questions. Andy held up her hand stopping everyone in their tracks. Andy took a deep breath before she began explained the events that occurred on their last night in Budapest and their telling their girls. She finished by telling them about their trip to the Hamptons house. Lucy was the first to speak, "wow you're like a mom now." Andy's soft smile melted all of their hearts. It was clear to them that their friend was happy and though they had a thousand questions about how Andy and her former boss found themselves newly married, they decided to just share in their fiend's joy. Andy ordered another round of drinks and a club soda for Lucy. They all toasted to Andrea happiness. Before the group could start a new round of questions a silence fell over the table. Andy felt a presence behind her and turned knowing just who'd she'd see. What she was not expecting was the fierce look on Miranda's face. "Andrea may I have a word," Miranda said. "If you will excuse us," Miranda said to the group. "Come along Andrea" she threw over her shoulder as she walked towards the back of the bar. Andy followed as Miranda slipped out a side entrance. As soon as she stepped foot onto the sidewalk she found herself grabbed and pushed up against the side of the building. Before she could ask why Miranda's lips were locked on to hers. The kiss quickly deepened as Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth. Miranda broke the kiss and said, "Car, now." The Mercedes was sitting empty parked on the curb. She got in first followed by Miranda. As soon as the door closed Miranda was on top of her. "Do you have any idea what your performance this afternoon did to me," she hissed. Andy tried not to laugh but she could not contain the broad smile on her face. When Miranda's knee made gentle contact with Andy's core her smile quickly disappeared. She kissed Miranda fiercely as she quickly caught up with her wife's level of need. She rolled on top of Miranda hiking the woman's skirt as she went. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Miranda had already disposed of her underwear. She slipped a hand up her thigh before quickly entering her. Miranda grunted then began pushing her hips up to meet every thrust. It only took moments before Miranda came with her head buried in Andy's long locks. They shared a long and languid kiss before Miranda spoke, "I wanted that ever since your little phone call." "Sorry," Andy said through her tone made it clear that she was not sorry at all. "I've got to get back in there," Andy said reluctantly. Before she could move she felt Miranda unbutton her jeans. A few moments later Andy lay panting on the Mercedes large back seat. They took a few minutes to rearrange their clothing and to make themselves presentable. "Can you come in for a drink," Andy asked. Miranda needed to get back to Runway but she had told Roy to get himself dinner so she could have an empty car for this little tryst. "Just one," she replied. Andy beamed then fixed Miranda's collar. They exited the vehicle and walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

When they got back to the table Miranda apologized for taking Andy away but that they needed to discuss an urgent matter. The table all looked at one another before deciding to ignore all the clear signs that the couple had just had sex. They sat together as everyone ordered another round. Andy sat back and watched Miranda interact with her friends. Everyone seemed a little on edge until Miranda cracked a joke. The tension bled away as everyone got to see the charming woman Miranda was at her core. Her description of their time in Hungary was both interesting and funny. She had everyone eating out of her palms. Everyone especially Andy was sorry when Miranda got up to leave.

"It was good meeting you Lillian, Douglas, Alexandra."

"Congratulation and good luck Lucinda, Nathaniel."

"I will see you later tonight Clarissa and Emily do tell your wife I said hello."

Andy stood and walked Miranda out to her waiting car. She kissed the woman on the lips. "I am glad you came," Andy said. After she said those words she could clearly see the mirth dancing in Miranda's eyes before she replied, "I am glad that I came too, Andrea." They shared one last kiss before Miranda got into the car. The Mercedes quickly disappeared into the early evening traffic.

When Andy got back to the table everyone was staring at Emily. "What wife," Clarissa asked clearly stunned by Miranda's revelation. Emily put her head in her hand realizing that Miranda had gotten her pound of flesh after all.

AN: I continue to appreciate everyone who has read and commented on this story. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. As always your comments are very welcomed.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Warning this chapter explores themes of coerced sex.

Lana Palmer stepped out of the nondescript townhouse on a nondescript street. She was not a happy woman as her prior evening had failed to live up to her expectations. Derek Sharp on paper had been everything she was looking for in a lover; good-looking, rich, and married. She was far to busy writing for the Mirror to sustain a relationship so men who already had someone to take care of them were perfect. Unfortunately for her despite his other commendable qualities, he was lousy in bed. "Damnit, I was really looking forward to last night," she thought.

She stopped short when she realized what block she was on. Her attention was drawn to a pretty brunette dressed in quite fashionable running attire. She quickly tried to remember why the house the brunette stepped out of seemed so familiar. Then it came to her, "That's Miranda Priestly's townhouse," she murmured to herself. The reporter in her instantly wanted to know more about why this woman was leaving Miranda Priestly's home at 8:30 in the morning. She pulled out her phone as she approached the young woman. She took a few discrete shots while pretending to type out a text on her phone. She then switched to her text app sending her boss a note that she would be in a little late. She made her way down the block then stopped. It did not take long before the woman passed her jogging in the direction of Central Park. She took one more shot of the girl before turning in the other direction trying to hail a taxi as she went.

As the taxi approached she debated going straight to the office to run down the story or going home and getting a shower and a fresh set of clothes. It would not be the first time she'd shown up to the office wearing clothes from the previous day. She quickly checked her purse but when she did not find the extra pair of panties she normally kept in case of emergency it made her choice easy. She gave the driver the address for her building. Twenty minutes later she walked into her apartment and began to throw off the clothes from the night before. They smelled like smoke and Derek Sharp and she did not like the smell of either. She dropped her clothes in the washer and walked into her bedroom nude. She began heading to the bathroom but stopped at her bed. "Dammit I'm still horny," she said to herself. Derek had cum far to fast the first time leaving her nowhere close to her own release. She had blown him for several minutes to get him hard again hoping that he would last longer the second time. Unfortunately, he ended up cumming in her mouth without the slightest bit of warning instead. She didn't mind having a man cum in her mouth but she definitely wanted to be given a heads up so she had the option to pull away. She had briefly considered spitting it back on him but Derek was a senior editor at a well-known magazine that she might want to work for someday. So she swallowed his cum which thankfully did not taste as bad as some men she'd been with. Since his wife was out of town she'd already agreed to stay the night, so she spent half the night awake and horny.

"Fuck it," she thought as she slid under the covers and reached into her nightstand. She turned on the powerful vibrator and began teasing herself. She wanted this orgasm but she was not going to be in a hurry to get there. After a few minutes of getting herself thoroughly worked up, she placed the head against her now throbbing clit. She closed her eyes and images of Derek and their failed evening came into her head. That instantly stunted her arousal quite a bit. She did her best to clear her head. She let her mind drift to wherever it wanted to go. Without warning images of the intern, Wes What's His Name swam into her head. His strong features and soft eyes were a good combination. She mentally shrugged deciding to go with it. She pictured herself bent over her own desk, skirt hiked above her waist, underwear around her ankles, being taken from behind. The image was so delicious that it did not take long for the orgasm she'd been begging for to finally happen. She turned off the vibrator and stored it back in her nightstand. She got up walked into the bathroom and started the shower. As she waited for the shower to warm she contemplated her fantasy about Wes What's His Name. She knew herself well enough to know that once she crossed a barrier in her mind she would cross it in real life as well. She started thinking about finding out Wes's full name and if he could keep a secret. She certainly would not be the first to sleep with an intern but she would not want to have to live down the minor scandal.

After a nice long shower, Lana slipped into a thong, skirt and her favorite V neck sweater. She decided to go without a bra figuring she could use that to her benefit today. Her doorman got her a taxi for the quick ride to the Mirror's offices. She walked into the building and literally bumped into Wes What's His Name. She quite enjoyed the feel of her firm breasts pressed against his firmer chest. She looked up into eyes that belonged on a woman they were so pretty. She decided to linger in his personal space for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary. They parted and Wes apologized profusely. She placed her hand on his arm and told him not to worry about it. She gave him her third best smile before she walked away. A quick look over her shoulder found Wes What's His Name staring directly at her ass. "No panty line there," she thought as she walked away, her hips swaying as well as any metronome.

She skirted around her boss's office not wanting to tell anyone about what she was working on until she had time to do some digging. She got into her office and started up her laptop. She transferred the photo from her phone then pulled up her photo editing software. She had only been able to get a picture of the pretty young woman in profile. She used the software to give her an approximation of what her face would look like if viewed from the front. She used google to search for the woman's face but she came up empty. She was not surprised because of the photo was so heavily edited. She then pulled up the Mirror's own internal photo archive. She searched Miranda Priestly's name bringing up hundreds if not thousands of photos. Not all of the photo's had been published but Miranda Priestly had been a frequent subject of the Mirror for nearly twenty years now. She started with the newest photos and it did not take long to find a photo of Miranda, wearing a stunning dress, with the brunette in question standing behind her and a little to her right. Unfortunately, the notes for the picture did not include the girl's name. She went through several years of pictures finding the woman in question in quite a few of them but never named and never standing shoulder to shoulder with the famous woman. She speculated if the woman was a model but dismissed the idea. The woman had curves. Lana figured she wasn't more than about 2% lesbian but even she would screw Miranda Priestly's brains out if given the chance. She was starting to think that little miss anonymous was likely doing just that. She wasn't quite sure how it worked with two women, to be honest. She printed off the best picture she had of the two women together before walking down to the fashion reporter Liz Stein's desk. She dropped the photo on her desk and waited for the reporter to finish the sentence she was typing. After a minute of typing the run on sentence, Liz was known for, the woman looked up.

"How can I help you Lana?" she asked.

Lana points at the photo as she says, "I need a name."

"Lana I know that you don't know much about fashion but I would think even you would know who Miranda Priestly is," Liz said.

Lana rolled her eyes at Liz's time-wasting antics.

"First of all I do just fine with my fashion, second I know who Miranda Priestly is, and third go fuck yourself, Liz."

Liz glared at Lana for a moment before both women began laughing.

The two women actually got along well despite having the exact opposite personalities. After a few moments, Liz was able to get her laughter enough under control to answer Lana's original question.

"That would be one Andrea Sachs also know as Andy," Liz said.

"And how is she connected to Miranda?" Lana asked.

"She's her girl Friday," Liz said.

Lana gave Liz a puzzled look.

"Don't give me that shit," Liz replied.

"You may not want to admit it Lana Palmer, but we are about the same age," Liz said.

"Ok, keep your voice down."

"You mean she's Miranda's loyal go-to gal," Lana said.

"Her number one assistant for around three years," Liz confirmed.

"Why would Miranda's assistant be coming out of her house at 8:30 in the morning?" Lana asked.

Liz looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, "Miranda has her assistants do all sorts of personal things for her." "They bring a mockup of the magazine to her house five or six times a week, they do homework for those little monsters of hers, and they bring the dry cleaning," Liz said

It was Lana's turn to be quiet for a moment. She was running this new scenario through her mind looking for holes. Then she found a huge one.

"If she was doing something for Miranda why would she then go jogging afterward?" Lana asked.

That brought Liz up short. She could not think of a good explanation for why Andy Sachs would be jogging to or from Miranda's house first thing in the morning. As far as she knew Miranda was uber straight. The woman had been married and divorced twice and had been seen on the arm of quite a few eligible bachelors around town. She expressed that to Lana but Lana did not seem so sure.

"I'm not so sure," Lana said.

"It wouldn't be the first time a woman switched sides later in life."

"Or maybe she's always bedded her assistant," Lana speculated.

She thanked Liz for her help then walked back to her office. She sat in her seat trying to find as many alternate scenarios to meet the facts as she could.'

She listed the facts that she knew them in her head.

Andy Sachs has been Miranda's assistant for the past three years.

Miranda normally goes through assistants like cough drops.

Andy Sachs went jogging from Miranda's house at 8:30 this morning.

Andy Sachs is a beautiful young woman.

She quickly realized she had a lot more questions than facts.

Who was Andy Sachs really?

Why was she at Miranda's home this morning?

Were they having an affair?

If so, for how long?

Did Runway know about the affair?

What was their policy about sleeping with subordinates?

Was Miranda still married when the affair started?

Lana knew she needed more information. She began thinking about how she could get it. The first thing that came to mind was to watch the house. She swallowed hard knowing the easiest way to do that. She really did not want to sleep with Derek again but she wanted this story a whole lot more. She called Derek from her office phone knowing the number would show up as the Mirror's switchboard number. Derek was definitely up for another go in the sack but his wife was coming home a day early so he offered her a rain check. She agreed but knew that she would find an excuse not to see him again. She was lost in thought trying to come up with a way to be in that neighborhood early tomorrow morning. Her thoughts were interrupted when Wes knocked on her door.

"Hank wants to see you," He said.

Hank Lawson was her editor. She and Hank had a somewhat complicated relationship. She had made the mistake of sleeping with him shortly after joining the newspaper. The sex had been good but then he decided to hold it over her afterward. So she found herself taking his cock whenever he hit a dry streak. Come to think of it he was probably fucking or had fucked half the woman on staff. Liz who was married had even confessed one drunken night that she's fucked Hank on his desk one night in order to avoid a round of layoffs.

She stood to head to Hank's office but stopped as she had a thought.

"Say Wes you wouldn't happen to live on the upper east side." It was a long shot but he did dress better than most of the male reporters in this place. Wes ran a hand through his hair looking a little sheepish as he did so.

"Yeah I live in a place in the 70's"

"Bingo," she thought knowing that Miranda lived on 73rd. She intentionally leaned forward drawing his eyes down. When she decided he had a nice view of her unfettered breast she spoke.

"Wes would you like to grab a drink after work tonight."

She watched in amusement as he tried to bring his eyes up to meet hers. She smirked letting him know that she knew exactly what he was focused on.

"I didn't think we were allowed to fraternize with reporters," he said.

"The boy can speak in complete sentences," she thought. She flashed her second best smile and said: "I can keep a secret if you can."

She knew she had him as his eyes dropped down to her cleavage once again.

She stood up walked over and whispered the name of a bar she'd always wanted to try out on 75th.

"7:30," she said as she squeezed past him making sure her breasts touched his arm as she did.

She knew that she'd already had the fish on the hook so that last part was just for fun.

She walked into Hank's office and sat.

It didn't take long for Hank to come to the point.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked.

While it sounded innocent enough, she knew the code. Dinner meant leftover pizza at his place after he fucked her brains out.

"Sorry Hank, but I'm on a story," she replied.

Hank switched to business mode as he started peppering her with questions. She answered as little as she could but gave him enough to keep him interested. She didn't want to reveal what she had until it was all buttoned up but she gave him enough to justify passing on the fuck he was dying to give her. She got up to leave when Hank spoke, "Can you tell Liz I want to see her," Lana winced internally knowing that Liz's husband was out of town this week.

"Sure boss," she said on her way out.

She made her way down to Liz's desk. She pulled the woman aside telling her what Hank wanted.

"Shit, do you think he knows that Mark is out of town," Liz said

"I don't know but he's horny," Lana said.

"I'm on my period," Liz said.

"Well that's good news right," Lana replied

Liz shook her head before saying, "I heard that the last time he invited Diane over for "dinner" she was on her period."

"So he fucked her ass instead."

Lana winced, Hank was well endowed.

"I can't imagine taking that thing up my ass," Lana said with a grimace.

"Maybe I can just blow him," Liz pondered as she turned and headed to Hank's office.

Lana felt bad for her friend and if she wasn't on this story she'd bite the bullet and have "dinner" with Hank. Truth be told the sex was good but she didn't like that her friend did not have the same freedom to choose.

She sat back down at her desk and began a social media search. Miranda had several accounts but it quickly became clear that they were all curated by some corporate social media specialist. Neither Andy nor Andrea Sachs had a social media footprint at all. She then checked for Caroline and Cassidy Priestly who both had accounts on multiple platforms but they were very reserved about sharing information that the public could view. Apparently Miranda Priestly did a good job of counseling her daughters on the dangers of social media. She was actually quite impressed by this. As a reporter, she'd seen more than a few lives ruined by things they posted on snap chat, facebook, or twitter. She pulled up an internal database with information that the paper had gathered but not necessarily published. There were plenty of rumors in their about Miranda but nothing relevant to this situation. The only thing that came anywhere close were rumors that she had an affair during her divorce from her first husband, but that was years ago. She checked her watch surprised to see that it was already 5:30. She shut down her computer then headed to the photo department to borrow a camera with a long lens.

She took a taxi to her home and made her way up to her apartment. She decided to pack a bag as she wasn't planning on spending the night at home. She grabbed running clothes so she could blend in the next morning. She slipped the camera in with her things then jumped into the shower. After a nice long shower, she decided to go all out for Wes. She did her hair into a french braid, put on her favorite perfume and light makeup. She picked out a new thong, new skirt and a blouse that displayed her breast to full effect. She left her apartment a little after 7.

She walked into the beautifully decorated bar right at 7;30 and immediately saw Wes. Her eyebrow raised as it was obvious that he too had changed clothes. He now wore an expensive pair of slacks, crisp white shirt, and a linen jacket. The outfit made him look five years older. She approached giving him a hug once again pushing her breast into his chest. She was beginning to like the feeling of her body against his. He asked what she wanted to drink.

"Bourbon, rocks," she said

She was pleased to see both that he paid and that he was apparently at least 21. Not that it mattered at this point he'd have to be younger than 17 for her not to fuck him tonight. She actually found herself enjoying their evening together. They moved from the bar to a table and had some dinner. That helped because she was working on her third drink. She also noticed that he was nursing his second. "Good, I want him nice and hard tonight," she thought.

As dinner finished Wes grabbed the check and paid with a gold Amex Card. Not exactly a black card but for a boy in his twenties it wasn't bad. She took his offered arm as they began walking out of the bar. The fact that she was carrying a bag made it clear that she wasn't heading home tonight. As they hit the street Wes turned to her looking a little uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to take me to your place," she said ok with sounding rather eager.

She had learned over time to simply show a man what she wanted. They never said no to her.

"About that, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're not gay are you, because honestly, that's not a problem for me."

"No, it's not that," he said.

"I rent a place in my parents basement."

"It has its own entrance though," he said losing a little steam.

Instead of being put off by this information Lana was actually quite pleased. The boy was handsome, had some money, was ambitious, and now she learned he had a mother to take care of him. In other words, he was damn near perfect.

She reached out and grabbed the back of his neck and pushed their lips together. She could taste the single malt scotch that he'd ordered as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. They quickly walked the three blocks to his basement apartment that turned out to be just a block over from Miranda's townhouse. As soon as they entered she pounced again kissing him fiercely and pushing his body up against the closed door. "He's a fantastic kisser," she thought as his tongue entered her mouth for the first time. After a few minutes of making out against the door, she suddenly felt herself lifted into the air. She let her heels fall to the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She found herself deposited on a plush couch. He quickly undid her blouse and pause to look at her breast. She could see his cock pushing against his slacks. She sat up and pushed his coat off of his shoulders then undid his shirt. When he laid her back down they were chest to chest. The feeling was better than she'd imagined. They kissed for several minutes before Wes moved to her neck. He licked and sucked but was careful not to mark her. She moaned out loud as he took a breast into his mouth.

She smiled at his enthusiasm for her breast. She loved when men worshiped them as he was doing now. He took his time loving both breasts until her nipples here as hard as she could ever remember them being. He worked his head lower taking a moment to run a tongue over her navel ring. In one swift motion, he removed her skirt and her panties leaving her nude before him. He took a long moment to drink in her beauty. "God, I'm wet," she thought. Before she could ask for what she wanted he was already lowering his head in between her legs. She hissed at the first swipe of his warm and broad tongue. She grabbed the back of his head as she felt him push that tongue as deep as he could inside of her. She held on for dear life as this boy, no man, used his tongue in some very creative ways. She later learned that he'd been given some good training from a bisexual girlfriend in college.

After her orgasm, she only paused a moment before pulling his pants and underwear down. Her eyes locked on an attractive cock that was hard and ready for her. He paused long enough to slip on a condom before he pushed himself all the way in. Lana loved the feel of a new cock. She moaned as he began a slow rhythm. She was impressed that he wasn't trying to screw her like this was a porno. He had restraint which was good. Besides she'd get him to fuck her like a porn star when the time was right.

They lay in bed after having thoroughly fucked each on the couch then again in the bed. She'd cum three times already and he'd cum twice. She was surprised to feel him hard again against her ass as they spooned. She rolled him onto his back saying, "let me take care of that for you." She took him into her mouth as he made appreciative sounds. A few minutes later he warned her that he was cumming but she had no intention of letting go. She felt his cum fill her mouth, she swallowed and continued to give him attention until he begged her to stop. When he didn't shy away from a post bj kiss she started to think that he might be a keeper. She suggested that they get some sleep as they had a busy morning ahead of them.

Andy woke up to the feeling of her neck being nuzzled. She opened her eyes to see Miranda's head buried in her neck. She let out a sigh of pleasure at the attention she was receiving. That was all the encouragement that Miranda needed as she increased her pace then she bit down softly.

"Do we have time for this," she asked. While she appreciated Mirada's efforts, she did not want her wife to start something she could not finish.

"We have twelve and a half minutes," Miranda replied.

Andy laughed at the precision of her wife's answer.

Her laughter stopped as Miranda bit down a little harder this time. She moaned as she felt Miranda's hands begin to re-acquaint themselves with all of her soft curves and firm surfaces. She moaned again as Miranda moved her head down and captured a nipple in her mouth. Miranda quickly discovered new ways to use her tongue to drive Andy crazy. She felt Miranda's tongue swirl around her hardening nipple sending waves of pleasure directly to her core. Miranda was now on top of her with a leg in between hers. Andy decided to take advantage maneuvering herself so her clit made solid contact with Miranda's thigh. She moaned again at the delicious feeling that started at her clit and made its way up her spine.

She began undulating her hips gaining more contact She sighed with disappointment as Miranda pulled her leg away. Then she felt confused as Miranda reversed her position. Then her eyes got wide as she realized what Miranda was doing. She giggled at Miranda's boldness causing the woman to respond, "Really Andrea how else are we both going to satisfy ourselves in the next five minutes and ten seconds." Andy saw no reason to argue so she instead brought her tongue to Miranda's opening that had been conveniently moved close. She had not particularly liked this particular position in her previous sex life but like with most things sex was better with Miranda. Feeling Miranda's tongue enter her while she was doing the same thing to Miranda was dizzying. She wanted to add her fingers to the mix but she couldn't figure out how to make the angle work so she focused on Miranda's clit instead. She wrapped her lips around the engorged bundle of nerves then began alternating between licking and softly sucking. Miranda wisely matched her motions as both of them achieved a higher level of delight. Andy increased her pace as she felt her orgasm approach wanting Miranda to cum with her. Her plan worked perfectly as both women cried out together. Miranda reversed her body allowing Andy to pull her into her arms. The two kisses for long minutes until Miranda reluctantly pulled away needing to begin getting ready for her day. Andy felt a little down wanting just a little more time together this morning. She looked up as Miranda stuck her head out of the bathroom door saying "Oh did I not mention that I allocated an extra six minutes and twenty seconds for my shower. Andy grinned not needing anymore invitation than that.

They took full advantage of the extra time as Andy used the detachable shower head to get Miranda off then herself with a major assist from her wife. She left the now sated woman to finish getting ready. She donned her monogrammed robe before going down to the kitchen to make Miranda her morning coffee trying to make up for taking a little more time in the shower then her wife had allotted. She met Miranda at the door, handed off her coffee, embraced then kissed the woman on her cheek as Miranda went out the door.

Ninety minutes later after dropping the girls off at school, Andy walked down the townhouse steps dressed for her morning run. She began stretching when she felt a sense of deja vu. She discreetly looked around spotting the cause of her sudden discomfort. The pretty fellow brunette had been on her block yesterday. Today the woman was dressed as if she was going for a run but her stretching technique was all wrong. This could be explained by her just being an amateur but Andy had only seen her in this neighborhood once before and that was yesterday. You didn't spend three years as Miranda Priestly's assistant without learning to recognize faces. She'd spent enough time in the neighborhood that she also knew almost all of their neighbors by face if not by name. The final clue was the woman's pretending not to focus on Andy. She seemed to look in every direction but only looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Andy made her decision then she began her run. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that the woman was trying to keep pace. Andy kept up a decent pace until she reached the entrance to Central Park. She looked back to the woman who'd fallen half a block behind. She spotted a city bus that was about to pass between them. As soon as the bus blocked the woman's view Andy took off like a shot. Andy Sachs had run track in high school and played soccer for years including starting on the Northwestern women's soccer team for three years. So when she wanted to be fast she was fast. She didn't look back knowing that the inexperienced runner behind her would not be able to keep up. As she reached the other side of the park she made her way into the metro stop taking the train that would carry her to the Elias Clark building.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Warning this chapter contains themes of coursed sex.

10

"Well shit," Lana thought as she saw the long-legged brunette start to sprint away from her. She stopped only a few feet into the park knowing that there was no way she could keep up with the pace the other woman was setting. She turned around and began walking back in the direction of Wes's basement apartment. She sent him a quick text that he could come down from the roof. The two of them had spent two hours on the roof of his parent's townhouse this morning watching the Priestly house. They'd been rewarded with several shots of the two women exchanging an intimate embrace. She got back to Wes's fifteen minutes later after deciding she'd had enough running for one day. She walked in and smiled as she was handed a cup of coffee. She took a sip then pulled the camera from his other hand. She quickly flipped through shots smiling as she confirmed that they got the shot of one Andy Sachs embracing her boss wearing nothing but a robe. It was the next best things to catching them in the act. She'd tried to see into the house, but all the windows on the upper floors either had drawn curtains or some sort of privacy coating on the glass. She pulled the memory card from the camera and slipped it into her purse. She finished her coffee then stripped off her clothes in the middle of the kitchen. She padded to the bathroom nude saying," Are you coming or not."

She started the shower and stepped in. She was soon joined by a very naked and very hard Wes. She turned her back to him then bent slightly at the waist. She stood on her toes and placed her hands on the walls of the shower for balance. She moaned as she felt his now familiar cock enter her. She made it perfectly clear to him that she wanted it hard and fast this morning and Wes was quick to oblige. She encouraged him to pull her hair. When her head rolled back they made eye contact. The feral look in his eyes was so intense that it instantly pushed her into a series of orgasmic convulsions. Wes never stopped fucking her through the first orgasm leading to a second as he pulled out and came all over her ass. She turned around giving him a heated kiss. She felt him start to rise again. She considered another round but thought better knowing she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to make the deadline for tomorrow's publication. She gave him another kiss before grabbing the soap and washing her front. He took the soap and began doing her back. He did a thorough job of cleaning her ass. She rethought her plans after he dropped to his knees and began eating her from behind. She was ready to go after he slipped his tongue between her cheeks and began to lick her puckered hole. She resumed her previous position as the entered her once again.

Forty minutes later she was rushing into the Mirror's building. She made it up to her desk pulling the flash card out as she sat. She pulled up the photos going through each on her high definition screen. She took long minutes examining the photo that she wanted to use as the cover shot. She zoomed in to see a detail she had not noticed before. There were letters on the front of the robe that Andy wore. After a little manipulation, she finally made out what the letters said "ASP". A quick internet search did little to help her. She called Liz asking her to come by her office. Liz showed up a few minutes later. Lana motioned her over to the screen showing her the letters written on the robe.

"Is there a Fashion House called ASP or with those initials in their name?" Lana inquired.

Liz looked thoughtful for a moment, but Lana thought she looked rather distracted.

Lana stood, closed her door, and asked Liz to sit. She did so but rather gingerly Lana thought.

"How did things go last night?" Lana asked.

Liz sagged a little before she described her "dinner" with Hank.

Hank had taken Liz directly to his place after work. He excused himself explaining that he wanted a shower. He came out wrapped in just a towel. He dropped the towel standing before her nude and hard. Liz decided to be proactive kneeling before him and taking him into her mouth. Thankfully it did not take him long to cum. Afterward, they ate leftover lasagna while Hank gave her career advice of all things. After dinner, Liz got ready to leave when Hank suggested she stay the night.

"No need to sleep alone tonight," Hank said.

Liz told him that she had nothing to wear but he countered indicating that she didn't need anything because he slept in the nude. She'd tried one more time by revealing that she was on her period but he replied, "Don't worry I've got plenty of lube."

"You want to know the worst part?" Liz asked.

"The worst part is that I liked it, god help me he was rubbing my clit while he fucked me and we came together."

"I could hardly sleep all night I felt so guilty," Liz said

"I justified the first time because it was my job at stake and Mark had just lost his."

"But this time Mark's got a new job and he's making enough that I don't even have work anymore."

"So I keep asking myself why did I go to his place last night and why did I enjoy it so much."

Lana stood up and hugged her friend.

"This is not your fault Liz,"

"He prays on women but he can also be very charming at first,"

"And as far as it feeling good, that's just biology Liz,"

"Your body responds to being stimulated regardless of your mental state,"

Liz seemed to calm a little at Lana's words.

Lana, on the other hand, was thinking that it was time to do something about Hank.

"ASP could mean Andrea Sachs Priestly," Liz said after pulling herself together.

Lana immediately perked up upon hearing that. "You think they got married," Lana said starting to get excited.

Lana pulled the picture up again and focused the shot on Andy's left hand.

"Holy shit, look at the size of that rock," she said showing Liz. Lana scrolled through the other shots before scoping out a ring on Miranda's left hand that was not a copy but the two rings complimented each other quite well. Liz left the office coming back a few minutes later with her laptop. She accessed the photo archives for pictures of Miranda from when she was previously married. It did not take long for them to confirm that this new ring was indeed new. Lana made a quick decision before she said: "wanna share a byline on this one?"

Andy arrived at Runway's offices twenty minutes later. As she walked into the building she realized that she did not recognize the guard on duty. She walked over to the man and asked for Joe Spencer the head of security.

The man looked at her dubiously before asking, "Is he expecting you?"

"Nope, just tell him Andy Sachs wants to see him," Andy said trying not to lose her patience.

The man took a moment to consider before finally picking up his radio. Before he could speak Joe walked out of the security office greeting Andy warmly.

"Hey Andy, I heard you quit."

Andy smiled back before acknowledging that she no longer worked here but asked him for his help to get up to Runway's offices.

The other guard began explaining that what Andy wanted was against policy but Joe interrupted asking Andy for her id.

Andy handed over her license and watched as Joe's eyebrows shot up.

"I guess congratulations are in order," he said acknowledging her new name.

He informed the guard to make her a new permanent id giving her full access to Runway's floors. He began to protest when Joe stopped him once again.

"Lenny do you know who Miranda Priestly is?"

Lenny acknowledged that everyone in the building knew who the famously demanding woman was.

"Well Lenny, memorize this woman's face because she's Mrs. Priestly's spouse," Joe said sagely.

Lenny stood a little straighter as he quickly made the new id.

Andy took the elevator up to Miranda's floor and presented herself at her old desk. It felt a little odd to be standing on this side of the desk for the first time since she became Miranda's first assistant two years ago. She was greeted by her former coworker and friend.

"Hey Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Andy was in a hurry so she cut the small talk short by saying "Clarissa I need to see her right way."

Clarissa started to let Andy know that Miranda was in the middle of the run through but something in Andy's tone changed her mind. She grabbed her phone and hit a button to connect to Miranda's phone.

Miranda was initially annoyed when she saw her phone light up with an incoming call. Then she began to worry knowing that Clarissa would not interrupt the run through unless it was extremely important. She asked everyone to excuse her for a moment then picked up the phone. Clarissa was on the line letting her know that Andrea was outside of her office needing to see her right away. She swallowed her worry before telling her to send Andrea in. She turned to the gathered staff telling them she needed a few minutes to deal with an urgent matter.

Andy watched as a familiar group trudged out of Miranda's office. Everyone greeted her warmly happy to see her although quite a few of them seemed puzzled as to why she was there. She returned their greeting with warmth she wasn't really feeling at the moment.

Nigel approached and said, "Six, so good to see you," as they exchanged air kisses.

"It's good to see you too Nig," Andy replied.

"We need to get together soon", he said not wanting to hold her up any longer.

"Yeah we'd like that," she said giving him a real smile.

Andy walked into Miranda's office closing the door as she went. She noticed the worried look on Miranda's face. She wanted to put Miranda's worst fears aside so she said, "the girls are fine."

Andy had actually called as soon as she got out of the subway station letting Dalton know to watch out for reporters trying to get access to the girls. She then proceeded to tell Miranda in detail about seeing the same woman on their block two straight days and how she'd ditched the woman in the park.

"Well it sounds like Derek Sharp has a new mistress," Miranda commented.

Andy had to laugh at the unexpected directions Miranda's mind often took.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, the woman did not look all that satisfied when she left his house," Andy responded.

Both women laughed relieving some of the tension they'd both been feeling.

"So, you think she's a reporter?" Miranda asked returning to the subject at hand.

"Yes and it gets worst, I think there was a photographer there too."

"Today she kept looking up like she had someone on a rooftop or something."

They both thought about the consequences of that possibility. Andy spoke again, "I was wearing the monogrammed robe when I said goodbye to you this morning." Miranda was thoughtful for a second before speaking, "I think we need to accelerate our plans." Andy having already come to that conclusion readily agreed. Miranda walked to the door of her office and invited the gathered staff back in. She told Clarissa to get the head of distribution and all the other department heads not already present to her office right away.

Five minutes later all of Miranda's senior staff was gathered in her office. Miranda sat at her desk while Andy took a familiar position standing just to the right of Miranda. The only thing different about the familiar tableau was Andy's right hand resting lightly on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda, as expected, was the first to speak, "I want to move up distribution of the next edition to tomorrow." The head of distribution, Ron Wilson, began to protest but was stopped by Miranda's raised hand. "Ronald, I know that it will be expensive but this will likely be Runway's best selling issue of all time and we will maximize sales by getting it on the shelf by tomorrow," Miranda concluded.

The gathered crowd were all proud of how well the Budapest Issue had turned out. None of them doubted Miranda's conclusion that it would break all previous sales records. They just could not think of a reason why having it out tomorrow would make any difference. Nigel finally got the courage to ask the question, "Miranda why is it so important that the magazine is released tomorrow." Miranda smiled at her friend for getting to the heart of the matter.

"I made a few last-minute changes to the magazine," Miranda said.

Miranda managed to swallow a laugh as she observed the stricken look on her lead editor's face.

"Relax Benard, I was doing your job while you were still in high school."

She then turned to the head of legal saying, "And I can assure you that we cannot be sued for the changes that I made."

"I wrote a new letter from the editor, made one change to the acknowledgments page, and updated my name," Miranda said.

Even Nigel looked confused by that last statement. To clarify things she looked at Andrea who in turn picked up the several copies of the magazine in question. Miranda had secured a number of the magazines first print run knowing she would want to commemorate the momentous edition. Andy took the copies of the magazine and handed them out to the gathering. They all turned to the acknowledgment page to see that she had added a special thanks to; "Andrea for all your hard work and dedication." She had concluded it by saying "Your face will be sorely missed around the halls of Runway leaving this place poorer without your presence." Andy's heart melted reading the heartfelt words again. Without thinking she slipped her hand into Miranda's, an act that was noted by the more observant in the room. The group, in near unison, flipped to the letter from the editor page. Those who had not already known or figured it out had no doubt upon seeing the picture of the two smiling women that took up the lower corner of the page. The picture had been taken by a member of the Ambassador's communications team. It showed both women just moments before they shared their first kiss. Joycelyn looked up with tears in her eyes having read Miranda's elegant words. "That is so sweet," she said before congratulating both women. Everyone else in the room congratulated them warmly as well.

Miranda and Andy thanked everyone for their well wishes. "To answer your original question Nigel the reason we need to move up distribution to tomorrows is that we believe that a reporter has worked out our relationship," Miranda explained what Andy had seen over the past two days and how they believed the story would likely run one of tomorrow's papers.

"So you want to beat them to it," Emily said.

"Well tie them at least," Andy confirmed.

Ron stood up and said, "Miranda if you will excuse me my department has a lot of work to do to make this happen" He looked at his editor-in-chief earnestly before promising "We'll get it done." Ron strode out of the room with a little extra pep in his step. It would be a long night but he could not wait to get home and tell his husband the news.

"Did you recognize the reporter," Nigel asked

Andy pulled out her phone glad that he'd asked the question. She showed them a picture of the woman she'd managed to take surreptitiously while she was stretching.

"That's Lana Palmer from the Mirror," Serena said before adding, "she slept with my ex."

Andy and Miranda shared a look at this news. Miranda knew that she and Andrea would need to talk more about what this would mean. The group was joined by Clarissa as they discussed the preparations needed to handle what promised to be one hell of a day.

As Lana walked to Hank's office she was passed by a clearly upset Diane. She tried to inquire what had her so upset but the woman sped by heading straight into the ladies. Lana walked into Hank's office without knocking to find the man zipping up his pants. She felt sick as she realized that Diane was likely in the ladies room spitting out Hank's cum right this second. Lana had always felt like she could handle herself around Hank but she was becoming more and more disturbed by this escalating bad behavior. Now he was getting blown in his office during the middle of the day. She decided to start working on a way to protect the more vulnerable women at the paper from him.

"What the fuck do you want," he said as a way of greeting.

"It's nice to see you too," she said checking the chair for stray seamen before sitting down.

"What do you have for me," he said in a more reasonable tone.

Lana handed over the story that she and Liz wrote. Hank didn't make it past the first paragraph before he exploded.

"We can't fucking print this shit."

"She'll sue us out of existence," he lamented.

"Besides I know for a fact that Miranda is as straight as they come."

Lana was momentarily thrown off her train of thought by Hank's insinuation of personal knowledge of Miranda Priestly's sexuality. She gathered herself before standing. She placed a series of photos on Hank's desk. The photos showed the hug the two woman shared, close-ups of the monogrammed robe, and the diamond rings each woman wore. Hank reviewed the photos before saying, "Ok, you have my attention but we are going to need way more than this." Lana flashed him her best smile knowing she had him. His jaw dropped as she laid the next series of photos on his desk. There were copies of New York drivers licenses in the names of "Andrea Sachs Priestly" and "Miranda Sachs Priestly". Lana had paid a good some to a clerk to get copies of these but if that was not enough proof for her boss the last two pictures left no doubt. Hank leaned over carefully examining the Hungarian and US marriage license with the two women's names written on them. "Is this even legal?" Hank asked.

Lana took several minutes to describe what she'd discovered so far. She took him step by step through her investigation ending with the expense report for obtaining the driver's licenses. She was very satisfied with how well the story was written and sourced. She also knew she and Liz would have the front page above the fold. Liz had also written a companion piece that would run in the fashion section as well. Hank picked up the articles and read them all the way through twice as Lana waited patiently. As expected Hank greenlit both pieces and let her know that they would indeed get the front page of tomorrow's edition. What she hadn't expected was the foul mood he was now in.

"Have Liz come see me," he barked.

"Sorry Hank, but Liz is already gone for the day," Lana responded then added, "I think her husband caught an earlier flight home." Lana saw Hank wince a little at this news. She didn't know if it was from the loss of Liz as a glorified sex toy tonight or from the thought of Liz's 6 foot 4-inch husband finding out he'd fucked his wife' up the ass the night before.

He turned to Lana then said, "What about you Lana, we haven't seen each other socially for a while now."

"I'd love too but I'm having dinner with my parents tonight then I'm going up to Connecticut for the weekend," she lied. It wasn't a complete lie she was having dinner and going to Connecticut but she was doing both those thing with Wes and she thought it impolite to decline his invitation with the excuse of preferring a certain intern as a bedmate.

"Maybe one evening next week," She promised hoping she'd have a plan to deal with the increasingly unbalanced man by then.

She left the copies of all the materials she'd gathered with Hank getting out of his office while she still could. She spotted Diane and motioned the young woman over.

"Look, you need to find something to do out of the office the rest of the day and tomorrow," Lana said.

Diane appeared ready to object but was stopped by Lana's next words" he's on the warpath right now." Lana could see the implications of her statement playing across the pretty blonde's face. "Go talk to Sharon she'll find something for you to work on outside of the office." She thanked Lana before turning in the direction of Sharon's office. Lana spotted a group of her female coworkers talking in a small circle. She approached overhearing them talking about Hank's increasingly aggressive behavior. She gave all them the same advice she'd given Diane to stay away from him for the next few days and to be out of the office as much as possible. The women agreed to quietly spread the message around to every woman in the office. Hank was not an ageist. Rumor had it that he'd been fucking his former secretary for years and she'd been in her late sixties when she retired last year. Lana got back to her desk and immediately sent the articles to the copy desk. She then sent a leave request for tomorrow. She knew with the front page story she could take a couple of days off. She gathered her things and left the building. She grabbed a taxi to her neighborhood grocery. She was making dinner for Wes at her place tonight then they were going to his parents Connecticut house for a long weekend away from the kerfuffle that her and Liz's story was sure to cause.

After everyone cleared out of Miranda's office. She and Andy finally had a moment alone.

The two spent several minutes going over all the things that needed to be done before Miranda's day ended. Miranda took a deep breath regretting the need for the conversation they were about to have.

"The Mirror's involvement complicates matters," Miranda said. Andy waited patiently giving Miranda all the time she needed.

"Henry Lawson, the managing editor at the Mirror, and I had a brief affair while I was still married to James,"

Before Andy could respond Miranda continued, "He was an up and coming executive at Elias Clark and I was an up and comer at Runway at the time."

"He was flattering and charming and James and I were already separated."

Andy realized that Miranda was nervous about how she would react to this news.

She approached Miranda put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She felt Miranda's body begin to relax in her arms. They shared a sweet kiss before Andy let her go.

She looked Miranda in the eyes then spoke, "Miranda I am well aware that you had sex before we got married." Andy could tell that Miranda wanted to inform her that she'd missed the point. Andy had not missed the point at all. She asked, "Miranda, why did you sleep with him?"

Miranda just barely avoided rolling her eyes hating to repeat herself but she did, "I told you he was flattering and I had not been with anyone for well over a year." Andy surprised Miranda by responding, "exactly my point." Andy pulled Miranda to her again planting a toe-curling kiss on the older woman's lips. She let go before saying, "You will always feel wanted and desired and you will never go that long without being loved ever again." This time it was Miranda who initiated the embrace and kiss. She'd known that this marriage would be different but the grace in which Andrea had just handled a discussion about the one affair she'd ever had reminded her of just how lucky she was. Miranda wanted to stay in Andrea's embrace longer but there was just so much she had to personally take care of before tomorrow's early publication.

Andy knew what Miranda still had to do today so she asked, "Would you like me to stick around this afternoon?"

Miranda let out a relieved sigh before saying, "You wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, just let me go and pick some more appropriate clothes out of the closet."

"I am assuming that it's ok that I use the shower in your washroom."

"Yes but please wait until I've left the building,' Miranda said.

She elaborated after seeing Andrea's puzzled look, "I would be far too tempted to join you in there."

That made Andy laugh, "I was really hoping to tempt you into it," Andy said with a wink.

"Cheeky girl," Miranda said with a smirk. Miranda turned moving back towards her desk. She suddenly let out a little yelp as she felt Andrea's hand smack her on the ass. She turned back intending to glare at her wife. She first thought to say, "no one, not even you, gets to swat my ass in this office," but one look at the pretty brown eyes looking back at her changed her mind.

"Only do that when we are in this office alone," she said instead.

Andy's face broke out into a brilliant smile before saying, "you got it, boss."

Andy kissed Miranda on a cheek before leaving the office and heading toward Runway's famous fashion closet.

Miranda picked up her phone and dialed Leslie Robert's number. Leslie was her longtime publicist. She quickly updated the woman on the need to accelerate their plan and why. They agreed to meet at Runway's offices at six. She let Leslie go knowing that she too would have a busy afternoon. She had Clarissa call Roy to bring the car around before gathering several items. She stood and took a long look at her washroom. She seriously considered waiting for Andrea in the shower but decided she could not afford the delay. This afternoon would prove decisive in making sure the announcement of her same-sex marriage was a feel-good story and not a scandal. She knew that the magazine would actually benefit either way but she did not want Andrea or their girls to suffer through another Priestly scandal.

Her first stop was at Donatella's office. She wasn't worried about the woman's opinion about her marriage to Andrea. She was afraid that the woman, who over the years had become a really good friend, would feel slighted about not being in the loop. Miranda hoped her gift would mollify any hurt feelings. Miranda had taken the unusual step of having the first ten thousand copies of the magazine individually numbered from 0000 to 9999. She planned to give Donatella the 0001 edition as in the first off the press. Technically it wasn't the first off the line as Miranda had twenty of the 0000 edition printed for her own personal use. Donatella would appreciate having the 0001 edition because it would be the only one of its kind.

She needn't have worried as Donatella was very happy for both of them. She'd come to know and like "her Andrea" over the years. Donatella was a hopeless romantic at heart so she delighted in hearing the story of their surprise wedding. She caused Miranda to blush when she asked several rather personal questions about the differences between having sex with a man versus a woman. She had seemed quite intrigued when Miranda admitted that she was by far having the best sex of her life. After her assistant, Anthony, delivered expressos for both woman Donatella looked wistful before commenting "It is too bad that I don't have my own Andrea to assist me." Miranda laughed then thanked her lucky stars that "the smart fat girl" had shown up at Runway three years ago and not on Donatella's doorstep instead. They said their goodbyes exchanging genuine hugs and kisses to both cheeks.

Miranda made similar stops at several of New York's best Fashion Houses over the next several hours to personally convey her gratitude for their contributions to the industry and to relay her news. She was now standing outside the home of Timothy Clark. She took out the only 0000 edition she'd brought for today's visits. Timothy Clark was part of the old line. His family had founded The Clark Company in 1911. The company had become Elias Clark after a merger in the 1980's. Since then Timothy had moved on to many other projects but he still retained more than 40 percent of the stock in Elias Clark. Timothy's friendship had been key over the years in fending off attempts to oust her including Irving Ravitz's failed coup attempt during Paris Fashion Week two years ago. Unfortunately, he did not have enough control of the company to fire the treacherous little man. Miranda was currently working on a plan to do just that but progress had been slow of late.

"Miranda, It's good to see you," Timothy greeted her warmly.

He invited her in showing her to his study. Timothy largely worked out of his home these days so he could spend more time with his second wife and their young children.

"It's good to see you too old friend," she said. She asked after his wife Clair and their children. She also asked him about his ex-wife Susan and their adult sons. His ex-wife wasn't a sore subject as they actually got along much better now that they were no longer sharing a bed.

"So what can I do for you today Miranda?" He asked signaling the beginning of the business portion of their meeting. Miranda handed over his copy of the Runway special edition. She had already turned the magazine to the letters from the editor page. She waited as Timothy read the announcement.

"Miranda you never cease to surprise me."

"I suppose it would be the height of hypocrisy for me to object to you marrying your assistant."

"So instead I'll just say Congratulations!"

They shared a laugh as both knew how Tim met his current wife years before. Miranda explained her plan to release the edition early and why she'd made the decision.

"What else," he asked correctly assessing that there would be a need for a more robust media strategy. Miranda explained what she and Andrea had planned for the next day.

"And you think she'll be comfortable doing that?" he asked.

"Oh, yes she could do it for a living if she wanted but I am afraid that after this experience she may sour on the entire profession," Miranda lamented.

"I'll take care of informing Irving and the rest of the board."

"You, of course, have my full support," he concluded

Miranda was not surprised, but she was pleased with the man's continuing friendship and loyalty. She stood offering her cheek. Miranda thought about pulling him into a hug but decided not too. She would later think that she would have placed a kiss on his lips if she'd known that today would be the last time she'd see her friend alive.

Andy returned to Miranda's office with a fresh set of clothes and undergarments from the Runway fashion closet. She opened the door to the powder room secretly hoping that Miranda would be waiting for her there. Seeing Miranda in her element at Runway was always arousing to the young woman. She thought about doing something about it, but when she went for her purse, she realized that she did not bring it with her. She was about to give up on the thought when an idea came to her. After their little conversation the other afternoon, Miranda had relayed how badly she had wanted an orgasm that whole afternoon. Miranda had eventually found satisfaction with Andy in the Mercedes outside of a Manhattan bar. Miranda had also relayed deciding to purchase a duplicate of the little vibrator she kept in her purse for her office in case such an emergency occurred in the future. Andy used her keys to open Miranda's bottom desk drawer. "Bingo," she thought as she pulled the little waterproof vibe out of its case.

She went into the washroom and started the shower. She let it get nice and steamy before she stepped in. During their discussion, Miranda revealed that she would come in here to shower and some time to seek an orgasm to relieve tension. She'd felt a little bad in learning her role in getting Mirada all worked up over the past few years. She'd made sure that Miranda knew that while she did not have the luxury of a private washroom in her office, that there had been many occasions where she'd rushed home to pleasure herself because of her. She envisioned Miranda standing where she was standing and doing what she was about to do and was instantly aroused. She turned the little vibe on and pressed it against herself. The tension Andy had been feeling about today and what was comming tomorrow began to bleed away. She swallowed hard just before a silent orgasm rocked her body.

Later she stood refreshed and dressed in front of Miranda's desk knowing what she needed to do next. She sat in the chair and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hey ma," Andy said.

"Andy is that you." her mother said.

It was so good to hear her mother's voice that she didn't even bother asking her who else it could be.

"Yeah, ma it me."

"Did you get the package I sent?" Andy asked though she'd already gotten a delivery confirmation text over an hour ago. Andy had sent one of the 0000 editions of Runway to her parents so they would have it ahead of its initially planned release date.

"Yes, we got it, sweetheart."

Andy waited for her mother to comment hoping that they would learn to accept her new life.

"I didn't know she took your name too," she said. Andy smiled hearing what the gesture meant to her mother.

"Did you tell dad about it?" Andy asked.

"Yes, and he's here."

"Richard can you pick up the extension," she heard her mother say away from the phone.

"Hey Andy how are you?" her father asked softly.

They spoke for half an hour about the magazine, her new life, and the upcoming media storm. Her parents even asked about Miranda and their girls. It turns out that her mom had not been thrilled about how their previous conversation had gone. There had been some strain in her parent's relationship as a result, but her father had started to come around before today. The magazine had broken the damn. Miranda's words of devotion to his daughter combined with her taking a part of his family name then putting that name in print for all the world to see touched her father deeply who at heart was a very sentimental man. Her parents wished her good luck with tomorrow's circus and told her that they loved her and that they would come to visit soon.

"I would like to meet my new granddaughters," her mom said.

Andy felt considerably better about the things to come knowing that she could once again depend on her parent's love and support.

AN: Hope you enjoy. I believe this fic is coming to a close, but for those who are enjoying it, I have already started a sequel.

As always your comments are useful and appreciated.


	12. Chapter 11

11

Lana woke early the next morning feeling odd. It had nothing to do with her evening. The sex with Wes was surprisingly only getting better. He'd shown his appreciation for a well-cooked meal in very creative ways. She got out of bed, slipped on a robe, went into her kitchen, and started the coffee maker.

Wes joined her a few minutes later placing a warm kiss on her mouth. She normally hated kissing first thing in the morning but she with Wes she didn't seem to mind so much. She slipped her arms around broad shoulders pulling him closer. Wes told her to go sit as he made them some breakfast. She was surprised at how good everything he made was. After breakfast, they showered together making love in the now familiar position as they did.

Wes took their luggage downstairs saying that he'd meet her in front of her building in ten minutes. She made them both coffee to go before leaving her apartment. She was surprised to see Wes pull up in a gleaming grey Land Rover. She got in handing him his coffee as she did. He laughed as she raised her eyebrow suddenly wondering what she didn't know about the younger man.  
"I parked it in a nearby garage last night," Wes said partially answering her unspoken question. Lana for her part shrugged figuring they would have time to talk about a few things over the long weekend.  
They stopped at a drug store along the way so she could get a copy of the Mirror. She winced when she read the headline written above the lead story. "Lady and the Tramp," was written in bold type in blood red ink. She didn't write the headlines but this was over the top and completely unconnected to the words she and Liz wrote. She got in line to buy the paper when her eye was caught by a special edition of Runway magazine. She grabbed the magazine and a couple of snacks feeling the sudden need for chocolate. She could already feel things going off the rails.

She got back into the car, opened the paper, and started to read. She was relieved that, despite the headline, their story was largely unchanged. She read Liz's companion piece again thinking that it was as good as anything Liz had ever written. She took a breath before slipping the magazine out of the special edition cover. She took in a breath as she saw the name at the bottom of the cover. "Miranda Sachs Priestly,' was now listed as the magazine's editor. Her mouth went dry as she began thumbing through the magazine. She'd not actually seen a copy of Runway in years but part of her, despite everything, was quite impressed with the beauty of what she saw. She stopped cold as she saw the picture of the two smiling women on the letter from the editor page. She quickly read the copy written above the photo. "Shit," she said out loud. Wes looked at her quizzically before she explained what she'd seen and read in the magazine.

"So what does that do to your story," Wes asked.

She took a moment to think that through. The reality was that her story had details that were not discussed in Miranda's admission. As a matter of fact, the two pieces would have complimented each other well except for the bad headline. Despite everything, today's Mirror will sell out and she and Liz will get credit for breaking the story. It was still an open question how the story would be perceived but she had to give Miranda credit for getting her story out at the same time as the Mirror's story dropped.

She now realized her mistake, she should have stayed on the roof and sent Wes down for close up surveillance. Then again a 6-foot 2-in man appearing to chase a pretty brunette would land Wes in jail for a night. She mentally shrugged it off thinking, "What's done is done." She conveyed her thoughts to Wes who shared some rather interesting insights of his own.

"They look good together," Wes said referring the picture in Runway.

"The fact that they are both women won't hurt them in that industry or among New Yorkers," he added

"Finally look at Andy's smile, she'll melt everyone's heart." He concluded.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Lana said.

"And I think Hank played this all wrong, It would have been better to go with a more neutral headline and wait to gauge public opinion," Lana commented.

"He was so set on pushing a negative headline that he's gotten out ahead of the story," she concluded.

Wes turned up the music as each got lost in their own thoughts.

Lana was still trying her best to come up with a solution to the Hank problem. She texted Liz last night to warn her to stay out of the office today. She knew that having all of the women at the Mirror skip work was not a long-term solution to the problem, however. The vague outlines of a plan were starting to form in her mind but today's headline would complicate matters somewhat.

They arrived at a much larger than expected home in a small Connecticut town. They walked into the house with Wes easily carrying both his and her things. They made their way up to a large bedroom. As she began to unpack Wes turned on the large TV that had been concealed in a cabinet.

"Turn that up," Lana said upon seeing Robin Roberts on screen holding a copy of the Runway Special edition.

"The Queen of Fashion, Runway magazine's Editor-In-Chief Miranda Priestly dropped bombshell news in this special edition of her magazine."

"Miranda who's life was thought to be the inspiration for the Best Seller "The Devil Wears Prada" did something out of the ordinary by revealing some very personal details about her life in this month's magazine."

"We have Miranda and a special guest here this morning to talk about that news and her life after the best seller."

The picture cut to a live shot of Miranda smiling while sitting in the green room. The woman is dressed impeccably in a cream-colored dress that looks straight out of old Hollywood.

The picture cuts back to the desk where Robin, Michael, George, and Laura talk about Miranda as a New York City Iconoclast and her influence on what the women and the men for that matter were wearing today.

As they go to a commercial they tease that Robin would be interviewing Miranda after the break. The whole thing took her breath away. Miranda and Andy in a masterstroke had effectively scooped her story and took control of the Media narrative.

After the break, Robin Roberts was sitting on set with Miranda.

"You certainly know how to make a splash," Robin said holding up the magazine again.

"Before we get into your announcement, I would like to say that the Budapest shoot is absolutely stunning."

Miranda spoke saying, "Yes my team at Runway did an excellent job in executing my vision for the shoot."

"Well these are some of the most unique and beautiful photos I've ever seen," Robin said.

"You credited key members of your team including the world-renowned photographer Patrick Demarchelier, your Art Director Nigel Kipling, but you had some very notable things to say about your now-former assistant Andrea Sachs," Robin stated.

"You credited her hard work and seem to lament her leaving your employ," Robin continued.

"Yes Andrea performed several minor miracles to make this shoot a success," Miranda replied.

"Later in the Magazine you let everyone know why Andrea no longer works for you," Robin said.

Miranda laughed at Robin's coy statement knowing that the presenter would string the announcement out as long as possible in order to maximize the eyes watching.

"So Miranda would you like to tell everyone what you revealed in the magazine?" Robin asked then leaned forward unknowingly copying the motion of millions of viewers.

'Miranda paused stretching the moment for as long as she could before answering. "Andrea for some time was more than just an assistant to me, she became a good friend," Miranda stated.

"We began spending time together outside of work and she became very close with my daughters as well."

"Then something changed while you were in Budapest," Robin added helpfully.

Miranda gives a radiant smile before agreeing with Robin's assessment. Miranda goes on to describe the events that led up to Andrea's unexpected proposal.

"And you said?" Robin prompts.

"Yes," Miranda says with a shy smile.

"She's playing this perfectly," Lana thought as she and Wes watch the broadcast. Even though Lana knows the story she marvels at Miranda's ability to even draw her in.

Lana watches fascinated as Miranda describe how they made a wedding happen in just a few short hours.

"That's breathtaking," Robin said.

Robin then sends it to break after announcing that they would soon be joined by the new Mrs. Priestley.

"Three minutes Mrs. Priestley," a production assistant named Josh says. Andy gives him a long look before he sheepishly corrects himself, "Sorry, Three minutes Andy."

"Thank you, Josh."

"No problem, Andy."

Two minutes later Andy stands just off set waiting for the show to return from commercial. The production staff decided that they wanted her to walk out. She's wearing the blue Armani suit and Miranda's signature red Prada heels. Andy has no butterflies because Miranda has no butterflies. She takes strength from her wife and the clothes help too. Miranda has her own type of Armor and so does Andy. She is charming and she has thoroughly charmed everyone working at GMA reasoning that her charm would then easily translate through the camera.

As she walks out onto the stage she's greeted by Robin first then she places a chaste kiss on Miranda's cheek. They talk a little about what it was like to work for Miranda and the differences between being her assistant and being her wife. Robin tells Andy how impressed she is with Andy's boldness in asking Mirada to marry her.

"I don't think I could have done it," Robin says.

'How nervous were you that she'd say no when you popped the question?"

Robin asks.

"Well I was pretty nervous but I think I was just as nervous that she'd say yes."

Andy can hear everyone on set laugh at her joke. She looks at Miranda and knows that the cameras catches her eye roll followed by her joining the others laughter.

Robin then holds up the front page of the Mirror. "I wanted to give you a chance to respond to the article that appeared in the New York Mirror today," Robin says.

Andy flashed another brilliant smile before saying, "I thought the story did a good job with the facts and I quite liked Liz Stein's piece on Miranda's influence on fashion over time."

"But," Robin Prompts.

"Well, they could have done a little better with that headline," Andy concludes.

"I mean look at her, Beauty and the Beast would have been perfect," Andy says with a laugh.

"Wait, Wait, You're calling yourself the beast," Robin adds.

"Well Robin, You've never seen me first thing in the morning."

Miranda laughs loudly at this causing Andy to turn to her and give her a mock glare.

Miranda returns a real glare and the two have a brief staring contest until Miranda smirks and Andy flashes her a megawatt smile.

"Damn, they handled that perfectly," Lana says as they wrap up the interview.

"They neutralized any bad press by making everyone love them," Wes adds.

She looks at him having once again increased her appraisal of his knowledge and intelligence.

They watch in awe as the couple performs just as well on "Live with Kelly and Ryan" and with the ladies on "The View."

The best exchange came on the latter show came when Whoopi Goldberg asked about the rumored movie based upon the "Devil Wears Prada."

"Rumor has it they are looking at Helen Mirren to play the character that is supposed to be based on you," Whoopi says.

Miranda gives her characteristic pursed lips towards Whoopi making her disapproval of that choice clear to everyone.

After a moment of contemplation, she responds, "I would think Susan Sarandon would be a better choice."

Andy laughs at that earning a glare from her wife. "You disagree, Miranda says but the tone is light and teasing."

"Well first of all if Susan Sarandon plays you then I want Geena Davis playing me," Andy says.

The audience and all of the ladies laugh at that. "Seriously there is only one person that I could see playing Miranda." Andy pauses drawing everyone in before saying "Meryl Streep of course." The audience applauds loudly as side by side pictures of both women as shown on a large screen.

"As for me I was thinking Emily Blunt," Andy says. It was Miranda's turn to laugh. The audience joins in on the laughter as pictures of Andy Priestley and Ann Hathaway are shown side by side.

"God they are funny, charming, and clearly in love," she said to Wes.

They turned off the television knowing that the die was now cast for this story. America would love them and nothing that could come out would change that now. It didn't really bother Lana, she just wanted the story and did not have any animosity towards either woman. In fact, she quite liked Miranda and like the rest of the county, she had been charmed by Andy. They decided to take a nap before lunch. They made love again with her on top of him. She was starting to really feel like she and Wes fit together well as they had another simultaneous orgasm. As she drifted to sleep she decided that her plan to oust Hank just might work.

Four days later Lana was standing on the same street that all of this had started. Of course, a lot had happened since that morning. The Priestley's had successfully controlled the media narrative. Every paper save hers had written glowing stories about the happy couple and the successful media blitz that had continued with local New York television on Saturday morning. The Mirror, on the other hand, wrote a series of stories that grew more negative each day. Not just the headlines but they found a few of Miranda's less successful former assistants to say bad things about Miranda, they wrote about every rumor that had ever been whispered about her including an affair with an unnamed man during her first marriage. They also wrote about rumors that the two women were sleeping together while Miranda was still married and a couple of rumors about Miranda's twins. Lana could not believe that Hank would sink so low. Lana heard surprisingly that Hank had been unsuccessful in getting Miranda's ex-husband to speak ill of her or his former stepdaughters.

The Mirror's coverage had not gone over well with New Yorkers as sales after Friday's edition that broke the story had fallen steadily. The late-night shows had a field day when the Mirror actually used the "Beauty and the Beast" headline that Andy Priestley's mocked on GMA.

Lana's weekend had taken an unexpected turn when she started asking Wes some pointed questions about the Range Rove and the large Connecticut House. It turned out that Wes was really Wesley Watson III. Wes was the grandson of Wesley Hal Watson who so happened to be the owner of the Mirror. Wes had just gotten a Law Degree and an MBA from Stanford when Hal sent him to intern at the Mirror. Hal wanted Wes to give him his opinion about how the paper ran and if was a good property to keep or sell. He hadn't given her all the details because he wanted to see if she liked him for himself and not for his money. Lana reflected that the money didn't hurt but since she'd had already asked him to move in with her it was clear to both of them that the money wasn't what mattered. They had just connected in a way that neither of them had experienced before.

Lana looked up as she heard the door to the townhouse she was standing in front of open.

Andy got ready for her morning run. Today was their second day back having fled to the Hamptons to avoid the media crush. The press did camp outside of the house for a day or two but their media strategy actually worked. They had done so much media over two days that they actually answered every question the media could think to ask. Of course, the overall goal had been to put the proper spin on their relationship. Andy did not like the idea of having to "spin" their marriage but she knew how the media worked. The one sour spot had been the coverage by the Mirror. They'd expected negative coverage but there had been some real low blows in Sunday's article. Andy really did not care about what they said about her. She considered herself extremely lucky having married Miranda and become a mother to the twins, so nothing could touch her. The coverage of Miranda had been bad enough but when they ran a story about the twins that had been too much. Miranda was still seething about the unfair and untrue things printed about their daughters. Andy, on the other hand, had remained calm. She knew she would need to keep her cool in order to formulate a strategy for destroying "Hank fucking Lawson."

She opened the door and was surprised at who she saw there.

"Mrs. Priestly, can I have a moment," Lana said

Andy knew that Lana had not written the words about the twins but she was the one that started all of this.

"I don't have anything to say to reporters from the Mirror."

"I understand completely," Lana said

"But, I'm not here as a reporter today."

Lana now had Andy's attention. It wasn't so much her words but something in her tone that changed her mind.

"There's a coffee shop a few block over," Andy said.

The two women walked the two blocks in complete silence. They ordered coffees then took a table in a deserted corner.

Andy sipped her coffee waiting for the other woman to speak first. She did not have to wait long for the woman to speak and once she started Andy could hardly shut her up.

"You may not believe this but I had nothing to do with the articles that were written after the first article."

"My boyfriend and I actually left for Connecticut the morning the article came out and we just got back into the city late last night,"

Andy couldn't help her reply, " Fleeing the scene of the crime?"

Andy sees the other woman flinch a little but she took the hit and moved on.

"Look, Andy, You don't know me and you have every reason not to trust me," Lana began.

"But," Andy interrupted wanting to get to the point.

"Hank Lawson, my editor, has it in for Miranda," Lana said.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Lana started to say.

"Stop right there," Andy said.

"I know what you are about to say and I don't want that repeated in public,"

Lana visibly gulps and nods her head clearly affected by Andy's abrupt change in tone.

"That does not explain why you are here," Andy said trying to calm herself.

Andy did not care that Miranda had an affair with Hank but she did care that the pig was trying to use that mistake to hurt her wife.

"He hurts women," Lana said bluntly.

"I didn't see it for a long time."

"I just saw him as a charmer who did well with women and maybe that's how he started out but now he's crossed the line," Lana said.

Andy listened as Lana told what she knew about Hank including her own affair with him. Andy could tell the woman was visibly shaken when she talked about her friend Liz and a woman named Diane.

"Why don't you complain to Human Resources?" Andy asked.

Lana looked even more upset as she spoke, "that has not worked well for women in the past."

"The women who have complained have been paid off or blacklisted or both."

"There are rumors that he's been screwing the head of HR and the head of legal since before they were married and that he holds something over them to protect himself and to get them into bed whenever he wants."

Andy was beginning to see the full picture of a sexual predator.

Lana goes on to explain her boyfriend's relationship with the Mirror's owner. She believes that they can get Hank fired based on what they currently know as fact.

"Ok, assuming I believe you what do you want from Miranda and me."

Lana ran her hand through her thick hair before saying, "It's complicated."

"Diane got cornered into spending the weekend with Hank." "While he thought he was sleeping he was doing something with his laptop when she swears she heard my voice coming from the speakers."

"You think he has a video of you two having sex," Andy said.

Lana nodded her head then spoke, "Yes but this isn't about me."

Before Andy can say anything, Lana continues, "My parents are dead and my boyfriend knows that I slept with Hank so if a video of me comes out I won't like it but I'll get over it."

"Most of the ladies he's screwing have husbands, and some have children."

"And I don't want to alarm you but we have no way of knowing how long he's been filming his conquests."

Andy's blood runs cold at the thought of him releasing a video of he and Miranda having sex.

"So to truly neuter him we have to take away his leverage," Andy speaks in a flat tone.

She's returned to the cold-hearted bitch that she must be until this is all over. She knows that she will do anything she has to do to protect her family and to end "Hank Fucking Lawson."

Andy makes a few phone call to set up a meeting of the relevant people at the townhouse at noon.

At the appointed hour Andy sits down at her dining room table with Clarissa, Lana, and Alex. They all listen as Lana relays the information she has already shared with Andy with the exception of the speculation of a potential Miranda sex tape. Andy doesn't want to lie to Miranda but she is afraid what Miranda will get angry and do something unwise if she knows. Andy makes a promise that no matter what that video would never see the light of day.

Andy lets the group know that the only way to deal with Hank effectively is to first take away the leverage he has on everyone. Andy has chosen this group for specific reasons but the key to this part of the plan lay with Alex.

Alex is more than just Ophelia Dean's trusty assistant the woman is a world-class programmer in her own right. It became clear to Alex what would be required as she began taking the lead. Asking pertinent questions about the Mirrors office, network, and what kind of equipment he has in his home.

"Have you ever connected to his wifi," Alex asks Lana.

"No," Lana responded but she has a thoughtful look on her face.

"But I think I know someone who has."

Half an hour later Liz Stein joins them at the table.

Alex borrowed Liz's phone going through several items until she finds what she's looking for. Alex pulls her laptop out and begins typing a series of commands. A few minutes later Alex has access to Hank's network. As she begins her search, Alex is immediately alarmed but what she sees. There were empty folders on a server each named after a woman. She gulps but is able to hide all other reaction when she recognized the names of three of the woman. A little more digging shows that each folder had contained large files. She closes her laptop in frustration suspecting that he's moved the files to a machine that is not connected to the internet. She tells the gathered women that she can all but confirm that he has video but something made her stop from revealing the names she saw. She assumes that Liz and Lana know that videos of them having sex with this Hank guy are a possibility. She had not expected to see the name Miranda Priestly on his list, however.

Alex all of a sudden gets a very bad feeling. She opened up her laptop and enters a special anonymous browser that she developed with Ophelia's help. She uses the browser to access the dark web and began looking for sites that sell high-end pornography. Her heart sinks when she spots a nude picture of Miranda and a sales advertisement for the full video of the "Devil in Prada." The only saving grace is that the sale has not yet started. She closed her laptop again and excused herself for a moment. Andy looks like she wanted to follow but Alex stopped her with a look.

The situation is dire and only one person in the world can help. She opens her phone and chooses the number at the top of her favorites list. When her call is answered she speaks to the woman on the other end.

"Ophelia, its Alex I need your help."

AN: Another update as the tide begins to turn. Comments are appreciated I hope you enjoy.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Warning this chapter contains a description of an attempted sexual assault (does not contain graphic details)

12

Ophelia Dean sat at her desk on the top floor of a gleaming tower that she owned. She'd started with a simple idea, a way for anyone with a phone to push a single button to bring help to their location immediately. The idea flourished as social media took off. The "help me" app can call for help on as many platforms as the user wants and all at once. The app also crowdsources help by alerting nearby users of those in need of help as well as potential threats to safety. The app had become near universal as story after story of people helping each other through the app ran in towns large and small.

She did not stop with the one idea though. Many of the innovations her company was now world famous for came from the that same simple imperative.

Her current project was one such offshoot. She wanted to make the app more intuitive which led her down the path of creating a simple digital assistant. Unfortunately, nothing simple could meet her exact needs so she ditched simple and aimed for a full-blown artificial intelligence.

With the AI on board the system would work like this; a woman pushes the help button or says help three times rapidly the AI in real-time analyze your medical records, searches for vital signs on your fitness watch or other health monitoring system, looks for any health-related posts in your social media, pings other users in the area for evidence of trauma-inducing activities such as fires, car crashes, manmade or natural disasters. This analysis is done in milliseconds. Then assume the AI recognizes a family history of heart attack, your heart rate is lower than it should be for your current level of activity, there are no indications of any other type of trauma. The AI notifies the 911 system and provides any available vital signs and relevant medical files to the assigned responder.

The simple desire to help those who needed it led to a number of advancements that make her company one of the largest tech firms in the county today In addition to the original app the company now had a groundbreaking AI, a health monitoring system, new real-time data sharing platforms, and a whole division of personal protective hardware and technology that is both cutting edge and in high demand. As a result, Ophelia is now one of the richest people in the world. She'd resisted calls to make a quick dollar by taking her company public. She wanted to maintain full control of the business so it would always implement her vision.

Ophelia's life changed when she'd met Alex. Alex was on paper was her assistant but the brilliant young woman could easily be considered her top advisor. She ran all her decisions by her and while they did not always agree, she always gave weight to Alex's opinions. She'd come to rely on the woman more than even the woman herself realized.

So when for the first time in her life Alex called to ask her for help with something not related to work alarm bells rang in her mind. Ophelia knew who Miranda Priestly was and she'd been following the news about the woman and her new wife that had come out in recent days. She had seen the negative stories in the New York Mirror, but she had no idea of all the things that were happening behind the scenes.

She repeated the facts that she knew out loud seemingly to no one. But unlike everyone else who did this exact action, in Ophelia's case, the air answered back.

"Analysing," Karen said.

Karen was the name of her AI in addition to being the name of Ophelia's only sister who'd she lost to a senseless death years ago. The lost of her sister drove Ophelia to accomplish all that she'd done in her life. So when Alex called asking for her help did not hesitate to say yes. Karen was currently taking the available data and coming to a conclusion about the next steps.

Karen confirmed Alex's initial findings but came up with more disturbing information about Henry Lawson's plans to destroy Miranda. Ophelia wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt a connection to Miranda though they'd never met. Karen drew several conclusions that made her course of action clear.

She ordered her car brought around as she walked out of her office. She made her way down to the relevant departments to pick up the necessary equipment.

Alex stood in front of a midtown building but she had no idea why she was here. She'd gotten a message to meet Ophelia hear at three. Before leaving Andy and Miranda's home she'd done her best to assure the woman that Ophelia would fix this. Her words were not hollow. Alex knew that if anyone could keep this from becoming a disaster for Miranda it would be her boss. Ophelia stepped out of her vehicle, then the vehicle drove away. What no one could tell because of the heavy tent was that the vehicle was now being piloted by one of Karen's many subroutines.

The two women greeted each other then walked into the building. As they enter they were met by a very pleased woman who greets them warmly. She gives them a set of keys and begins describing the details of the building. Ophelia takes the keys thanking the woman before steering Alex towards the elevators.

They get off on the top floor where Ophelia opens the door to an empty penthouse apartment. Alex waits for Ophelia to explain why they are standing in this building. She doesn't have to wait long as Ophelia explains that this apartment is next door to Hank's apartment.

"So to get access to his apartment you bought the apartment next door?" Alex asks.

"No, to get access to his apartment I bought the entire building," Ophelia says nonchalantly.

Alex shakes her head having become accustomed to her boss doing whatever it takes to achieve her goals.

"The building is now supplying free next-generation internet to all its tenants," Ophelia adds.

"A team just finished installing new connections to the internet starting with Hank's apartment."

"While the team did their work they connected Hank's offline server to the internet giving Karen access in the process."

Ophelia goes on to explain that each file on his server has been modified with a virus that will destroy the file and any copies of the file when anyone attempts to play the file.

"Any attempt to remove the virus will also destroy the file," Ophelia says.

Alex asks, "If all this is already done then why are we here?"

"So you can change clothes of course," Ophelia says.

Alex knows that she's a smart woman. She was top of her class in college and has excelled at every job she's ever had including this one, but she often has a hard time keeping up with the brilliant woman she works for. Where others can think two or three steps ahead she is often ten steps ahead and working on multiple problems at once. That is how she was able to develop a first of it's kind AI. She based Karen on the way her own mind works running down several parallel tracks all at once. They both have the ability to take in multiple streams of information sort and discard then come to conclusion with lightning speed. In many ways, Karen should be named Ophelia as they think the same.

So as she often does Alex waits for Ophelia to realize that she's jumped to many steps ahead of her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we found evidence that the files on Hank's server had been copied three times."

"Based on an analysis of the data on his computer I believe that the two most likely places he's put those copies are at the Mirror's offices and an anonymous server farm outside of the United States.

"So you are going to the Mirror to fix their server problem and then you and I are taking a flight later tonight," Ophelia said

Alex responds, "I suppose you are responsible for whatever server problem the Mirror is currently experiencing."

Ophelia doesn't say anything but the impatient look on her face is her way of saying, "duh."

"And how am I going to get access to the server?" Alex askes.

Ophelia pulls out a jumpsuit with the term nerd squad printed over the pocket.

Alex grimaces at the idea of wearing the hideous thing. "Did you buy the company just to get the uniform?" Alex askes teasingly.

"I considered it, but Karen pointed out their appallingly poor network security," Ophelia says

"So you hacked them" Alex, concludes. Sensing time was probably going to be a factor she grabs the jumper steps out of her shoes and began putting it on over her clothes. She takes the toolkit that Ophelia has supplied as well.

Before she leaves the empty apartment she asks her boss, "Do you know which server farm he stored the third copy"

"No, but I'll know by the time we take off," Ophelia confirms.

"Meet me at Teterboro by six," Ophelia says while walking her to the door.

Alex walks into the Mirror's office and not surprisingly they are expecting her at the security desk. She's greeted by a handsome broad-shouldered man named Wes. Alex reflects that there was a time that Wes would have been exactly her type. That, of course, was before she met Ophelia. Wes walks her upstairs where she passes a surprised Lana. The woman begins to approach her but a quick nod causes her to just walk by without acknowledging her at all.

Wes delivers her to the server room and Alex unpacks her kit and gets started. She's left alone so it does not take her long to identify the likely server. All the lights are off making the server appear powered down but she can hear the fans running. She's just about to access the server when Karen warns her of someone approaching the server room. She quickly moves to the server that was made to fail by Karen and starts typing a series of real commands that will start a long restoration process. She looks up after a few moments of feeling like she's being watched. She sees a man watching her from the door.

"How's it going," the man asks

Alex gives him a very jargon-filled answer but is surprised when he decodes what she's saying.

"You know computers," she says.

"Well not like you do, I just know enough to make a mess of things," he says with a smirk

"God he's good," she thinks.

Flattering, charming and a fully engaged listener. She gets why Lana, Liz, and even Miranda fell for his bullshit. And if she didn't know better, maybe she would have fallen for it too.

It takes a few more minutes of chatting her up before he makes his offer.

"When you're done here, do you want to grab some dinner."

Alex returns his smile before saying, "I'd like that, but I already agreed to have dinner with Wes."

She has no such plans but she knows that Wes is Lana's boyfriend and she's sure he'll back her up if she needs it.

He is actually quite gracious about things and even makes a joke about needing to break the server to get her back here. She laughs at the mediocre joke trying to get him out of the room. He finally leaves her to do her work.

She keeps working on the broken server until Karen gives her the all clear. She types a series of commands on the server that's pretending to be off. She quickly verifies that it has the second copy of the files. She opens a port on the server allowing Karen full access to the server.

Karen informs her that it's going to take longer to spread the virus to each file because the server is quite a bit older. Alex knows that she has a potential problem. She can keep the server lights blacked out but the work to access each file is already causing the hard drives to make a lot of noise.

Karen warns her twenty minutes later that Hank is returning. She doesn't have to shift this time because she's been working on the other server all this time.

Hank comes back in asking for an update. He keeps everything professional this time but Alex needs to distract him when he starts to question why it's so noisy in the room. Alex decides she's out of options so she offers to have a drink with him before her fake dinner with Wes. He readily agrees and they plan to meet in the lobby in ten minutes. She goes into the ladies room to ditch the ugly jumper glad that she kept her original clothes on underneath.

The walk to the bar is quick. Alex plays her part of a potential bedmate that needs some convincing. She flirts and responds positively to his flirting Her body language makes it clear that he hasn't closed the deal, however. The fake dinner with Wes helps too because she can play the role of a girl who plans on getting laid tonight just not with him.

She does her best to nurse her drink but he's working on his third when he brings her back another. She takes a few sips of the new drink then realizes something is wrong. "How long has he had his hand on my thigh," Alex thinks starting to feel a little fuzzy around the edges. In her mind, she thinks she should object as his hand creeps higher and higher. Something inside her wants to but a greater part of her just says go with it. He's not so bad looking and she hasn't been fucked in a while.

In the end, that thought is what saves her. She remembers the reason for her self-imposed celibacy. She's in love with her boss and nothing short of the beautiful brilliant woman will do. She does her best to mentally clear her mind. She knows that he did something to her drink and knows that if he can get her alone she's in real trouble. In the end, she does the only thing that makes sense she reaches into her pocket and activates the help me app on her phone.

Nothing happens immediately of course. Hank begins to come on strong flattering her and stroking her ego. Her mind knows she's been drugged but when he offers to take her into the bathroom and fuck her brains out she doesn't say no. He grabs her hand but before they take a single step toward the bathroom Wes steps between them.

"Hey Alex," he greats her cheerily

"Hank, thanks for keeping Alex company," Wes says.

She takes Wes's arm when its offered and he leads her away from a pissed off Hank.

Lana pulls up in a Land Rover and Wes hustles Alex into the backseat before they take off. They take her to Lana's apartment where they give her activated charcoal to counteract the drug Hank slipped into her drink. Once she starts to come out of her drug-induced haze, Wes and Lana explain how a woman named Karen contacted them telling them that she was in trouble and where she was.

"She had me go buy the activated charcoal while Wes went to rescue you," Lana said.

"Thank you, both" Alex says.

Alex checks her watch then stands. Lana tries to stop her but she's more determined to stop Hank than she ever was.

"If he was willing to rape me in the bathroom of a bar, then he'll try again with someone who doesn't have a guardian angel looking after her."

"Can we drop you somewhere?" Wes asks.

"I'm meeting my boss at Teterboro," Alex says.

Wes grabs his keys then offers his arm.

She takes it still feeling wobbly and light headed.

Ophelia lets out a breath as Karen informs her that Alex is with Lana and Wes. She seriously pissed and not just at Hank Lawson but with herself as well. She did not anticipate the danger she was sending Alex into. She won't make that mistake again. She clears her mind as she begins to focus on the things that needed to be done to destroy the last of the videos.

She isn't planning to hug Alex when she sees her, but she is suddenly so grateful to see the young woman, that she has come to care so much about, that she can't help herself. Though they've never embraced before the younger woman readily accepts Ophelia's presence in her personal space. She leads Alex to an office where one of the company doctors is there to examine Alex and give her something to further counteract the drugs in her system. Ophelia leaves the office letting Alex have some measure of privacy. She catches up to Lana and Wes before they leave. She thanks them for taking care of Alex and assures them that the plan is still on track.

Ophelia is thankful that she recently upgraded Alex's phone with the new test version of the "help me" app. The new version has an active mode. That allowed one of Karen's subroutines to use all possible resources to protect Alex when a threat was identified. Based on what Karen knew about Hank she switched into active mode the second Alex agreed to have a drink with Hank. Unfortunately, she was not able to detect Hank slipping drugs into her drink, but she dispatched Wes and Lana as soon as she picked up on Alex's slurred speech and unsteadiness that was inconsistent with having one drink and part of another. Ophelia is proud of Alex for being able to see through her haze to activate the help button, but Karen actions allowed them to help Alex without blowing her cover.

She walks back to the plane and restarts her pre-flight inspection of the exterior of the aircraft. By the time she's completed her entire preflight Alex joins her in the cockpit.

"How are you," Ophelia asks.

"I'm fine," Alex answers but Ophelia is less sure about that.

"I take it you figured out where the third copies are," Alex says.

Ophelia decides to accept Alex's need to return to business. She explains how Karen found out about a recent trip Hank took to Miami.

"Miami, I thought you said it was a server farm outside of the US," Alex says.

"It is, while in Miami he chartered a fishing boat from a company with a history of smuggling things and people from. Cuba."

"We're going to Havana." Alex states.

"As confirmation, Ophelia produces a Canadian passport for Alex in the name of Alex Wagner.

"Is this legit," Alex asks.

Ophelia smiles before saying, "as far as Canada is concerned you and I are citizens of Toronto."

"It is not as difficult to access the database of passports holders as one would think," Ophelia confirms

Over the years out of need her company has developed the technology to allow her employees to enter any county on the planet to conduct business. She normally prefers not to step too far into these grey areas but she has no qualms about breaking the rules when the stakes are high. She originally got involved with this because Alex asked her to and because of some sense of kinship that she feels towards Miranda, a woman that she's never actually met. After Hank's attempt to hurt Alex, she is now in this for herself. Now she won't let anything stop her from the goal of utter and complete destruction.

Once she gets the plane in the air, Ophelia turns the flying over to Karen. She turns to Alex then she lays out the plan for getting access to Hank's last back-up. Given the location of the server farm, Ophelia is certain that this is where the files he intends to upload to the dark web are coming from. Karen is keeping up her denial of service attack on the original site that advertised a coming video featuring Miranda. While she can keep this up indefinitely, the only way to remove the threat is the virus that will destroy the videos once and for all.

It only took them four hours to get to Cuba as Karen flew the Cessna jet at near its maximum speed. The transit through customs did not take long as they were only carrying a change of clothing and toiletries. Their Canadian passports raised no red flags. A car met them at the small private field taking them to the hotel. They had a quiet dinner then retired to their rooms. As they were about to part Alex starts to ask a question but then says, "nevermind."

Ophelia stops and turns back to the other woman. "What is it, Alex?" she asks softly.

"It just that, I'm not sure I want to stay alone tonight."

Ophelia slips Alex's bag off of her shoulder and leads Alex to her room.

The two women take turns in the bathroom. When Alex comes out, Ophelia gives her the bed taking a large comfortable sofa for herself. Alex tries to argue but Ophelia stands her ground. Ophelia falls asleep quickly but is awaken hours later from the sound of Alex's crying. Ophelia doesn't hesitate. She walks over to the bed slides under the covers and pulls the upset woman into her arms. They stay that way even after both women have drifted off to sleep.

Alex wakes the next morning to the wonderful feeling of being in Ophelia's arms. She had a nightmare the night before as her fertile imagination showed her what could have happened with Hank. She stifled a scream when she woke. The image of Hank forcing himself on her stays in her mind as she begins to cry. She does not realize that she's woken Ophelia until she feels the bed dip with the woman's weight. When she feels Ophelia pull her into her arms she goes. She's never felt safer or more cared for as an adult she thinks as she drifts off. The bad dreams do not come back.

"Good morning," she hears from behind her. She wants to tell Ophelia that they should stay like this forever, wants to confess how she feels, wants so much in that moment but she knows that it won't can't happen. Ophelia is one of the most important people on earth and who is she in comparison.

She switches back into work mode as she gets up and gets ready for their appointment at the server farm. Precisely at ten, the two woman walk into the to doors of Data Vault. They've reviewed the procedures and know that they are not allowed to bring any technology with them, no cell phone, no thumb drives, no nothing. They pass through a scanner that can see everything. She sees the guards' smirk clearly enjoying the view of both women virtually nude. They are met by the firm's director who explains that they will be given access to their own server that will hold only their data. He goes on to explain things they already know. That the servers are not normally connected to the internet or to each other but that each server does have its own independent backup server. The only time the server is allowed access to the internet was when the owner or their authorized representative present themselves at this location in person and with a physical key that has to be inserted into a physical switch that when turned one way or the other allows either downloading or uploading.

"Your data is then analyzed to ensure that no virus or trojan software is present," the director said.

He showed them to their private room with a data terminal connected to their server. Alex watches as Ophelia connects to a server that is isolated from the companies network. Alex knows that the server has terabytes of data that appear to be ordinary business-related documents. Ophelia initiates the data transfer and the clock starts ticking. Despite the huge amount of files, Data Vault has its own next-generation internet connection so the download speeds are very fast.

Alex looks at Ophelia waiting for the woman to do whatever she going to do. She knows that neither of them has access to Karen without their phones or any other communication device. Alex's eyes light up as she watches Ophelia begin to type as fast as the keyboard will allow. She stands over Ophelia's shoulder and her eyes go wide at seeing the code that she's writing. "There's no way," Alex thinks, but suddenly she's not so sure. She astonished that Ophelia would try something so impossible. She watches the absolutely brilliant woman in front of her recreate a portion of Karen's code from memory. She gets chills as she sees the plan come together. Each document that she downloads contain more lines of Karen's code. The shell AI that Ophelia created is not working on its own to pull the lines of code out of the correct document to assemble a fully functional AI.

Ophelia types "Hello Audrey,"

Alex holds her breath waiting to see if her boss has pulled off the miraculous.

"Hello mother," the new AI writes back.

Alex looks at Ophelia and sees tears in the woman's eyes.

Alex is crying too, later she will look back at this moment as when she knew for certain that she loves Ophelia.

The two take a moment to embrace before Ophelia begins giving Aubrey instructions. Seconds after Ophelia steps away from the keyboard the lights cut out.

Alex understands this part of the plan. Karen has cut all power coming into the facility causing them to switch to backup power. The switch to backup power causes each server to automatically begin backing up its contents to the dedicated redundant server. Despite the director's claims that each of the redundant servers is isolated just like the primary servers, both Alex and Ophelia doubt that very much. Their assumption is confirmed when Audrey informs them that she's located the videos and is encoded them with the self-destruct virus.

The lights come back on and Ophelia turns her key to upload Audrey's code onto the offsite server. By the time anyone comes back to check on them they are sitting chatting amiably. The director apologizes for any inconvenience the power outage has caused them. Ophelia plays her part as an irate now former customer. She insists that her data be scrubbed from the facilities servers before they leave. The director reluctantly explains that if she turns her key all the way to the left for 30 seconds the hard drives for the server and the backup are wiped clean. She does so and they walk out of the building and into a waiting car.

Andy lets out a relieved sigh as she gets a text from Clarissa telling her that her part in the plan is done. This information combined with the message she received from Alex earlier today means this whole mess is close to being finished. Her relief is short-lived, however as she heads down to her wife's study. She is not looking forward to this conversation but she has come to the conclusion that for their marriage to work they can't keep secrets from one another. She knocks on the door interrupting Miranda's review of the book.

"What's the matter, darling?" Miranda asks.

Andy sits and begins explaining things starting with her meeting with Lana Palmer. She watches in horror as Miranda's face goes pale when she tells Miranda about Hank's "leverage."

Tears spring to Miranda's eyes as she imagines the worst. Andy knows the tears are not for herself but for her girls. The scandal associated with a Miranda Priestly sex tape will stay with them for life. Andy kneels in front of her wife and grabs her hands. "Because of Alex and Ophelia, every copy of the sex tapes have been destroyed."

Miranda looks up at this news then asks, "How can you know that for certain?"

Andy explains how each of the copies was destroyed and the extraordinary actions that both women took to make it happen. Miranda's anger flares as Andy tells her about Hank's attempt to rape Alex. Andy finishes the story with the events that occur in Havana and by explaining what will happen next.

When she's done she sits back down and watches as Miranda rises and begins to pace back and forth. When she finally looks at Andy her heart sinks. She's now seeing the woman she met three years ago. The one who was unhappy with her life and her marriage.

Miranda speaks softly, "Andrea I am disappointed that you did not trust me enough to tell me all of this earlier."

That last sentence feels like a punch to the gut. Despite feeling like she had good reasons at the time to conceal this, Miranda's right, in the end, she did not trust Miranda enough.

Andy swallows any tears that may want to come. She's hurt the one person that she cares the most about in the whole world.

"You're right, I decided not to tell you because I thought you might get angry and do something unwise."

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you more."

Miranda looks at her for long minutes before she says,

"Well then don't do it again."

Andy looks up astonished and there she is again. Her beautiful, brilliant, loving wife. Andy take the woman into her arms buries her face in Miranda's neck as tears of pain, joy, and relief begin to spill from her eyes.

"I will always be honest with you no matter what," Andy declares.

As the two share a kiss, Andy can taste her own tears mingled with Miranda's who is also crying. Miranda takes Andy's hand and leads her to their bedroom. They strip each other completely nude then lay in bed holding each other for some time. Tonight their lovemaking is intense as each woman does her best to let the other know how much they are wanted, and loved, and cherished. Miranda sighs Andy's name over and over as Andy is above her touching her most intimate area lovingly. She whispers, "Beautiful, you are so beautiful" into Miranda's ear as she orgasms.

Miranda is just as loving as she uses her mouth to make Andrea feel good. She is pleased when Andrea cum's yelling her name. She pulls the young woman close as she recovers. She doesn't like that Andrea lied but a secret part of her knows that her wife was right to worry about what she would have done with the knowledge. She would have likely confronted Hank causing him to release the video out of spite. She is grateful to have this woman in her life. She knows that they will both make plenty of mistake along the way but as long as they have the love and bond they now share they will find a way to forgive each other. She is thankful that one night in Budapest changed everything for both of them and they are so much better off because of it.

The Endish.

(Not really the end, there will be an epilogue and a sequel called Unexpected Allies)


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alex Cabot sat in her office trying to calm down. She'd just got an unexpected visit from her little sister Clarissa. Normally visits from her younger sister were a highlight. Clarissa worked for the queen of fashion Miranda Priestly which meant tons of free contour for Alex and her wife. Ufortuantely, Alex's wife only wore the beautiful clothes when Alex begged which was a shame because she looked so good in them. Today's visit had been far different. Clarissa had laid out a very convincing case to investigate Henry Lawson the managing editor of the New York Mirror newspaper.

According to her sister Hank was broadly sexually harassing almost half of the female staff at the newspaper but more recently he'd begun crossing into sexual assault. Alex had been very disturbed by the description of his attempt to drug a young woman who was one of Clarissa's friends. The rest of the story got no better as Clarissa relayed information of Hank forcing women to have sex to keep their jobs or so he would keep their secrets. She wasn't sure how they would make a case against him but she had several places to start including a list of names of current and former Mirror employees. Having gotten her anger under control she decides to call her wife to discuss the case.

Olivia Benson was hoping that when Alex called it was so they could sneak home for a nooner. Unfortunately, the tradition that they tried to do at least once a week, wasn't going to happen today. Alex's sister had brought her some serious allegations and a list of potential victims that she needed to interview. Clarissa had been somewhat vague about how she came by these details, but Olivia read the papers. She knew of the Mirrors over the top coverage of her boss's recent marriage. That Miranda or her new wife may be behind this didn't mean the allegations were not true. She put her disappointment about not having Alex for lunch aside for now.

"Hey, Fin you wanna take a ride," she said.

She and Fin started with Sally Lewis who had worked at the Mirror until two months ago. Now she worked selling apparel at Macy's. They found a quiet spot when Sally took a break to interview the young woman. While she had initially been unwilling to talk when Olivia let her know that there were several others that she was going to talk too she opened up. The story she told was unfortunately very familiar to Olivia. The relationship had started out consensual but over time she'd lost interest. Hank had not taken that well and had threatened to release videos of them having sex if she didn't continue their "affair." So she gave in and they continued to have sex for months until Sally met someone she really liked. She'd tried to explain things to Hank but he did not care. He forced himself on her. She'd quit her job the next day and had not seen him since.

The story had been frighteningly similar with the other two former employees. She documented everything she could but given the lack of physical evidence, she wasn't all that hopeful, she could get a conviction. Her opinion changed when she talked to Diane Rentz. Diane told a similar story to the other women but her experience had been much more recent. With a little convincing they got her to go to the hospital to be examined for signs of a sexual assault. The results were positive so now she was back at the station typing up a request for a search warrant. She had an appointment with Judge Spencer first thing in the morning.

"Detective," Olivia hears and looks up into the face of her beautiful blonde spouse. "Councillor," she responds with a smirk. Fin rolls his eyes but he's actually very happy for Liv and the ADA. The two women keep their distance because they are technically still newlyweds and cannot be trusted to keep their hands off of each other. They'd learned the hard way when Alex visited the station the day after they'd returned from their honeymoon. Alex had inadvertently invaded her personal space. The result had been a hot and heavy lovemaking session as she took Alex on top of the desk in her office. That had been why they began the "nooner" tradition to avoid having sex in each other offices while their co-workers pretended not to hear their muffled cries. Now, however, Olivia was as far from being in the mood as she could imagine. She hated this part of the job. She hated seeing women robbed of the joy that sex could bring when it was shared with the person that you loved. She and Alex would renew their love later tonight but she'd need dinner, a lot of conversation, and probably a shared bath before she would be ready for that.

They walked home together having moved into a place that was between Alex's office and hers. They picked up Noah from the Nanny they share with a couple of other families on the way. The three have dinner together and each woman takes a turn reading to him which he loves. They put him to bed then Alex and Liv talk about all the things that happened today. Olivia always feels better when she can share the burdens and the passion for her work. She is now sitting in the huge tub that had been the real reason she'd agreed to this place. She had initially been a little uncomfortable with how much more money Alex had but Alex had been very convincing. In the end, she had to admit that having more money wasn't so bad.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a very naked Alex stepped into the tub joining her. Alex invaded her space placing her back to Olivia's chest. She put her arms around the other woman pulling her even closer. They spent long moments like that until Oliva began feeling the first stirrings of arousal. She placed her lips onto Alex's graceful neck. "Goddess I love this woman," she thought as she moved to her shoulders. Alex moaned as Olivia found and pulled on a nipple. They enjoy each others company in the tub until the water grows cool. They get out, towel each other off, then get into bed nude. They held each other for long moments until Alex began kissing her sweetly. Their kisses soon grow heated and their hands begin to roam. Alex loves Liv's ass squeezing it enthusiastically with both hands. Liv moaned as Alex brought her knee into contact with her warm center. Liv loved it when Alex took charge like she was doing right now. She laid back letting Alex take her in whatever way she chose. It did not take long for Alex's hands to replace her knee. Alex rubbed her on the outside for long moments bringing Olivia to the edge then pulling back. She repeated this pattern until Olivia was panting hard. Alex finally rewarded Olivia for her patience with a long satisfying climax.

After a few moments to recover Olivia rolled Alex onto her back kissing her deeply. She slowly worked her way down the woman's body spending a good amount of time loving each breast. She finally found the woman's core. She pushed her tongue all the way into slick folds. She loved the taste of Alex more and more each time she tasted her. She also loved the appreciative sounds coming from the woman's mouth. She licked her finger then slipped it into Alex's ass. The woman let out a sound between a moan and a grunt. She began moaning loudly once Liv began sucking on the other woman's clit. She'd discovered Alex's love for this particular combination by accident. She saved it for special occasions but the orgasm Alex had given her was so good she wanted to give her wife something just as good. When she made love to her wife like this Alex always came quick and hard. Tonight was no different as Alex came crying out Liv's name. The two shared a heated kiss that almost reignited their passions. Instead, the two just held each other until both fell into dreamless sleep.

The next morning Liv had been rewarded for waiting for judge Spencer to be available. The judge signed off on the warrant to search Hank's apartment and any electronic devices there. She had Fin sitting on the Mirror's office watching Hank Lawson. Alex came along to observe making sure they preserved any evidence they found. The computer tech that accompanied them had unexpected news. Apparently, Hank's computers were not password protected. The computers had file folders named after a number of women including Olivia noted Miranda Priestly's name. Most of the folders including Miranda's was empty but there were video files in folders named after their victims. The tech made copies of each file to protect the evidence then they excused the man, sat and watched the videos. They held each other's hands as they watched all the evidence any jury would need to convict Hank Lawson of five counts of sexual assault.

Alex sent a message to Clarisa as it was the only request she'd made when bringing her this case. Olivia and Alex met Fin and John in front of the Mirror's building. They were coming up with a plan when a pair of pretty brunettes approached. They introduced themselves although the woman on the left needed little introduction. The new Mrs. Priestley had been the talk of New York after all. The other woman, Lana Palmer, offered to text Hank to get him to come down to the lobby of the building. They agreed but left Lana and Andy out on the sidewalk. They cleared the lobby and when Hank stepped off the elevator Olivia spoke, "Hank Lawson." He flashed a winning smile before saying, "I've been trying to talk Lana into a threesome for a while now, I see she's finally come around to the idea." Olivia smiled at the man before asking again, "are you, Hank Lawson?" When the man identified himself Olivia spoke well-rehearsed words while putting the shocked man into handcuffs. As she walked him out she was surprised to see several more women standing on the curb watching. Hank looked at Andy Priestley before saying, "I hope you enjoy watching the video of me fucking your wife."

Andy just smiles back before saying, "I'm sorry Hank but no such video exists."

"So whatever plan for revenge you think you have I suspect that it is as useless as that appendage between your legs."

Liz spoke next, "You won't get to hurt another woman ever again."

Whatever Hank wanted to say next it was swallowed by the sound of gunshots. Everyone except the police hit the ground. Olivia had her gun out pointed at the shooter but the man was already on his knees with his hands behind his head. Fin moved towards the man kicking the gun away and putting the man in cuffs.

"Oh Mark, what did you do," Liz cried out. Lana holds her back keeping her away from her husband whose eyes are wide and wild. Olivia helps Alex up having pushed her to the ground just before the first shot was fired. She called for an ambulance but she knew it was just for show. Hank Lawson was dead.

Olivia would later learn that Mark Stein had a severe mental breakdown two years ago. He had been treated and appeared to have recovered but he'd become fixated on Hank Lawson upon discovering he'd been having an affair with his wife. He had been following Liz thinking she was meeting Hank to have sex. It's still unclear if he realized that Liz was being forced into sex or not when he pulled the trigger. It did not take long for the doctors to determine that Mark was clinically insane and not responsible for his actions. He was committed to a facility for the criminally insane for an indefinite period of time.

Hank Lawson's body was cremated and disposed of as his body went unclaimed. Wes and Lana got a place together in the building that Hank use to live in. They invited Liz to stay with them for as long as she wanted. Alex returned to work for the women that she was more certain than ever that she loved. She thanked Karen for all that she'd done to both protect her and to assist the police in building a case against Hank.

Miranda and Andy got news of another death days later. Timothy Clark suffered a massive stroke the previous evening and never woke up. They attended the funeral not fully knowing the events that Timothy's death had already set in motion.

The End

AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all of those who took the time to review. Your reviews really help motivate me to keep working on this fic. If you like this fic please check out the sequel Unexpected Allies.


End file.
